The Depression
by mulzypops
Summary: HackSourceFilms? Forgotten. ASF? Torn apart. Team Crafted? Most of the team left. Mitch gets his depression taken too far after remembering all that he had destroyed, on top of destructive comments and developing feelings for Jerome? What is this madness? Features "The Pack". MitchxJerome. Preston, Lachlan, Vikk and Rob are "The Pack" members as well, just like in real life! 2015.
1. It Begins Now

**Yo what is up guys it's mulzypops here and for those of you who've read some of my Disney fanfics you're probably wondering, mulzy what's going on here, where's my GF or SIU or A&A, or whatever! Well, since I forget to update my A&A fics and I quit SIU in the past, and GF is taking forever to get back on the air (real cool GF, you're halfway through Season 2 right now! DARUDE!), I decided to make a Minecraft fic with "The Pack"! This story will hopefully be updated daily until 2/16/15 when I can get my GF-flows back, so yeah. I'll try to finish it before 2/16/15!**

**"The Pack" is the **_**fourth**_** group that Mitch and Jerome were in involved in. The first three include: **

**- HacksourceVideos (teenage days). Members: Jerome "and friends". IDK the years it ran through! Extremely inappropriate, cancelled to focus on ASF. Now forgotten by most people, even by ASF fans.**

**- ASF (variety of Rated R-commentaries on Call of Duty and other games). Members: Mitch, Jerome, Zak, Mat. 2008 - 2012. Cancelled for money reasons.**

**- Team Crafted (a team that was once close but broke up in the first quarter of 2014; Minecraft videos with members). Owned by Mitch, Jerome, Ian, Quentin, Jason, Adam, and Ty. 2013 - 2014. Cancelled by Mitch, Ian, Jason, Adam, Ty, and ex-member Seto, who each had falling outs with each other.**

**"The Pack" was already an existing group but unnamed. It featured Lachlan, Vikram "Vikk", Robert "Rob", and Preston, but by late 2014, was officially named as "The Pack" and Mitch and Jerome joined as "The Pack" began its formation. The 6 members, Mitch, Jerome, Lachlan, Vikk, Rob and Preston constantly record together, whether all 6 members are together or not.**

**The story is about something that's been an ongoing problem - hate comments. Mitch notices hate comments and destructive comments all throughout his videos, and of course, the #ReviveASF and #ReviveTeamCrafted comments, and then there's that impersonator guy who's actually impersonating someone impersonating someone, leaving Mitch to get depressed and "the Pack" to fix him before history repeats itself. Also #Merome!**

**This story takes place in 2015, and the Pack goes to visit Lachlan in Australia in the story. Mitch, Jerome and Preston straight from America, Rob going from Canada, and Vikk from England.**

**Enjoy Chapter 1!**

**Mitch's POV**

_Day 1_

_St. Petersburg, Florida_

"Yo guys! Do you have enough money for the trip?" Rob asked on Skype.

"Yeah I'm ready. Although it's going to be exhausting connecting from London." Vikk said.

"It'll be worth it man, think of Lachy!" Preston said.

Jerome giggled next to me and said, "yeah, okay. Mitch, you got the passports ready?"

"Yeah. Lachlan's going to be so surprised! So he lives in Brisbane, then why are we flying to Sydney?" I asked.

"Because, one, it's easier to fly to Sydney than it is to Brisbane..." Preston started.

"Um guys Lachlan's on skype now." Vikk said.

"What is he saying through the chat?" Rob asked.

"He's asking if we want to do some Hunger Games." Preston said.

"Come up with an excuse! This is a surprise remember!" Jerome yelled. Ow that hurt my ear.

"OK, finish what you were saying Purrston." I said using Preston's nickname mockingly.

"Number two, if Brisbane's only 185 miles away from Sydney, then it shouldn't be a problem. We just have to pay the taxi driver a lot of money." Preston said.

I sighed. Money. That was all that mattered to me before I quit Call of Duty. Now money doesn't matter anymore. It cursed me and I lost Zak because of my money obsession. I still remember him.

"So? Wouldn't it be better to fly directly into Brisbane? I think 1 layover's enough. Besides, you know how loud Jerome snores." Rob said.

"HEY!" he yelled again.

"Calm down guys." Vikk said. "But I have to agree with Mitch here."

"Yeah. 1 layover's good. Nonstop would be better though, but hey, we don't have a private jet!"

"Well then surely you wouldn't mind overnighting in Los Angeles, the only U.S. city with direct service to Brisbane, and therefore having to go stay in the Team Crafted mansion you used to own?" Preston asked.

I know Preston didn't mean to trigger these thoughts, but he did. Adam. Our fight. I did something I regret that night last year. I didn't want to have to remember it again. I pushed aside the thoughts and then I gulped.

"2 layovers it is."

"OK guys, we'll meet in San Francisco for our first layover tomorrow?" Preston asked.

"Yeah!" Jerome said.

"Sure!" Vikk said.

"Dood this is going to be so hype! We can do vlogs and prank Little Lachy!" I said mischievously smirking, nearly forgetting about Adam.

"Oiiii!" Rob said.

"Now, one final message before we hang up." I said.

"What is that?" Vikk asked.

"JEROME, FINISH PACKING!" I yelled.

"WHATEVER MITCH! GOSH, BACCAS ARE TOO STUPID TO PACK!" Jerome yelled as he got up from the sofa, hurting my ear once again.

"SERIOUSLY JEROME YOU JUST MADE ME DEAF!" I yelled back.

"Well we are called, THE PACK!" Preston said.

"Oh I get it!" Rob said.

The rest of The Pack (minus Jerome and Lachlan) started laughing, while Jerome was complaining and Lachlan wasn't in the call.

"Yo babes, up for pizza?" Ryan's voice said. Jerome and I recently moved to Ryan's house in St. Petersburg, Florida. I came from Montreal, and Jerome came from New Jersey.

"I can come but Jerome's packing for the surprise trip to Australia to see Lachlan." I said.

"DARUDE!" Jerome yelled.

"Oiiiii!" Rob, Vikk, and Preston said at the same time from the skype call.

"Oh okay. You have fun and send me postcards okay?" Ryan asked.

"Of course bae! Thanks man! Don't have too much fun being alone with your gurl!" I joked with a wink.

"EW MITCH!" the Pack said (minus Jerome and Lachlan).

"No I actually like where this is going Mitch buddy!" Jerome said with a smile on his face.

"THE FUDGE JEROME!" Preston yelled as the guys hung up on the call.

"You sure you're okay with spending all that money to see Lachy?" Jerome asked from upstairs. I'm a gold digger. Not since ASF ended. It changed when I switched to Minecraft - or maybe not. Adam. I had a tear in my eye, but I wiped it away.

I sighed. "Yeah of course. Money had actually caused more problems than it did help." I said honestly. I put some proper clothes over my swimsuit and left for pizza with Ryan.

**And Chapter 1 is wrapped up! COMING UP!**

**CHAPTER 2: Airport Vlog in San Francisco**

**CHAPTER 3: Seeing Lachlan...**

**Merome will happen at the end and the depression deepens on Chapter 4/5ish.**

**Bye doods! **

**P.S. GF fans who might have been reading this, I'll be back 2/16.**


	2. San Francisco Vlog w The Pack & Adam

**Hey guys I'm back with Chapter 2! I'd like to give a shoutout to Milu Georgia for some inspiration on this story, and for reviewing! Yes, the "Lovers of Freedom" story gave me some of the inspiration.**

**And now, we're in San Francisco and well, the Pack are on their way to see Lachy!**

**Milu Georgia, thank you so much for reviewing! Just for that, I give you a cameo appearance of a certain someone ;)**

**Preston's POV**

_Day 2_

_San Francisco International Airport_

_San Francisco, California_

The rest of The Pack, not including Lachlan, who we're planning on surprising and visiting, is at the airport, waiting for the two members who haven't landed yet - Mitch and Jerome.

"When are they going to get here?" Vikk asked.

"Hold on they're calling you now." Rob said to me. I picked up the phone.

"What?" I asked. My face changed from annoyed to a frowning. "That's terrible! OK. I'll tell the guys. Bye."

"Yo guys Mitch and Jerome couldn't find a direct flight to San Francisco so they had to connect through Fort Lauderdale and they're going to have a tight connection." I told the guys.

"OI!" Rob and Vikk said.

"Serves them right." A cold voice said.

"Adam, please. Wait ADAM?"

"I just overheard you guys while walking past you guys, now just leave me alone okay." Adam walked away.

Preston, Vikk and Rob looked at each other nervously and then continued to wait.

_4 hours later_

**Vikk's POV**

"Final call for Flight 863 to Sydney."

"I think Mitch and Jerome aren't going to..."

"GUYS!" a familiar yell.

"JEROME!" Preston yelled.

"LAVA P!" Jerome said as he and Mitch appeared, holding 2 purses (yes, I know), and a camera.

"What, no love for the Waffles?" Rob asked.

"No one cares Rob." I joked.

"OI!" Jerome, Preston, Mitch and Rob said together.

"Well guys thank you for watching us run like maniacs throughout an airport and getting funny stares, if you enjoyed, be sure to slap dat like button with ya forehead! And yeah, we got to get on our flight to Sydney now, so yeah, goodbye." Mitch said closing the camera and then smiling at us.

"PURSTON!"

"MITCHELL!"

"JEROME!"

"VIKKY STICKY"

"ROB A DOB FLOB!"

We all took a group hug and then got on the flight to Sydney. 14 hours in coach. What could go wrong?

**Jerome's POV**

_5 minutes ago_

After landing in San Francisco, we had only 5 minutes to reach our connection. We got the camera rolling from the start.

"MITCH BUDDY I'M SCARED WE ONLY HAVE 5 MINUTES TO MAKE IT TO SYDNEY!"

"OH MY GOSH BIGGUMS WHY DO YOU DO THIS ALL THE TIME!"

We ran through security like madmen, got passports stamped in record time and got stares all over the airport.

"RUN BENJ RUN!"

"I'M RUNNING BIGGUMS I'M RUNNING!"

"AAAAAHHHHH!"

We bumped into a guy eating popcorn.

"SORRY!" I yelled.

"WHAT THE HECK GUYS?" a familiar voice yelled.

"ADAM, NOT NOW!" I yelled.

Mitch frowned briefly, but then I poked him while running and he smiled again.

"Final call Flight 863 to Sydney!"

"GUYS!" I yelled as I saw the rest of the Pack (minus Lachlan).

"JEROME!" Preston yelled.

"LAVA P!" I yelled back.

"What no love for the Waffles?"

"No one cares Rob." Vikk joked.

"OI!" Me, Preston, Mitch and Rob said together.

"Well guys thank you for watching us run like maniacs throughout an airport and getting funny stares, if you enjoyed, be sure to slap dat like button with ya forehead! And yeah, we got to get on our flight to Sydney now, so yeah, goodbye." Mitch said closing the camera and then smiling at us.

"PURSTON!" Mitch yelled.

"MITCHELL!" Preston yelled.

"JEROME!" Vikk yelled.

"VIKKY STICKY!" Mitch yelled.

"ROB A DOB FLOB!" Jerome yelled.

We all took a group hug and then got on the flight to Sydney. 14 hours in coach. What could go wrong?

**And there's Chapter 2. The Adam cameo is real boys! And yeah. Lachlan appears next chapter. So yeah. Bye guys!**


	3. LACHY!

**Hey guys what's up I'm back for more. Chapter 3 is here! Here's what you'll see...Mitch is going through heck on that plane ride, the Pack is reunited with Lachlan, and, uh, yus. Let's do dis!**

**Rob's POV**

_Day 2_

_On the plane to Australia_

Ugh. 14 hours in coach, and the flight attendants are being inappropriate right now...for the 3rd time. There's nothing to do man! There's just nothing! I'm going to take a little nap...I began to doze off when.

"Rob!" a voice whispered. "Can we talk?"

"Ugh Mitch I'm really tired man, can't this wait until tommorrow?"

"So I have to wait 2 days?"

"No you only have to wait 1 day!"

"But it's yesterday!"

"Well that's true, wait what?"

"It's yesterday!"

"How is this possible?"

"Time zones."

"Okay fine, what's up man?"

"I'm feeling kind of down man."

"What's the matter?"

Mitch sighed and said. "Flashbacks. ASF. Team Crafted. May have feelings for Jerome. Have a girlfriend. So does he. Feeling sad. Help."

When the Pack officially invited Mitch and Jerome in, I was pretty happy. Mitch and Jerome's background on YouTube is actually pretty interesting. After HacksourceVideos shut down, ASF began as a Call of Duty-channel, followed by Mitch and Jerome's Team Crafted history.

I used to live near Mitch back when he still lived in Montreal, but he moved down to Florida in January. I never knew what happened between Mitch and Team Crafted, but I knew what happened with ASF. It was back in the days where Mitch was obsessed with money and he had a fight with our old friend Zak.

_Flashback_

_December 2012_

"But Zak, my little cousins watch my videos and we can't swear or do violent video games! Besides, it doesn't make enough money!" Mitch yelled.

"Money, money, money. IS THAT ALL YOU CARE ABOUT? None of us, and that includes Mat & Jerome - wants to become PG. So shut the-" Zak almost swore before getting cut off.

"But Call of Duty has gotten boring! Jobs should be fun! If I want to make money, might as well make it by having fun!" Mitch said.

"Anyone concur with Mitch?"

Jerome hesitantly held his hand up.

"Guys guys why are we fighting? Mitch I understand your desires, but why can't we just take a break from ASF and then come back to it by June 2013?" Mat asked.

"We make more money off this. Well we do, because we each hit a million subscribers, except Zak. Look at ASF, look at Zak, then look at us. ASF has 90,000 subscribers. Zak has 30,000 subscribers. Me, you and Jerome. We can make more doing Minecraft! I met this new guy Adam who's going to help us make more!" Mitch tried to reason.

"You're not saying..." Jerome started to say.

"Yes! Let's just let ASF rot and die! We'll lie to the fans and say it'll be revived, but it won't! AND we're kicking Zak out of the group because he doesn't make enough money. End of discussion."

"But Mitch I thought we were friends!" Zak yelled.

"We are. This is just business man."

"Business, money, that's it! I hate you and I never want to see you again!" Zak yelled. Zak swore at Mitch and walked out.

"FINE! I HATE YOU TOO!" Mitch said too. Jerome and Mat looked shocked. They quickly backed away and ran. And me and my ex-friend Ryan just stared wide-eyed at Mitch. **(A/N: It's not the Ryan that Mitch and Jerome are friends with, it's the other Ryan that betrayed Rob in December 2013.)**

_End of flashback_

"Why do you have to worry about that? You don't care about money anymore, and Jerome and Mat stuck with you. You can just apologize to Zak next time you come to Montreal." I said.

"True, but did Ryan apologize to you?" Mitch asked.

"Me and Ryan, we had a different story. He wanted his son to replace me on our channel because he secretly hated me. When I found this out, I was hurt. I thought he was my friend. I kicked him out."

"And then, there's the falling out I had with the fans of ASF."

_Flashback_

_June 2013_

Mitch read the comments and he didn't look hurt.

"ASF isn't coming back. Minecraft's just too addicting. I'm sorry." he tweeted on his twitter after he was done.

The comments on youtube and twitter and instagram began to be spammed moments after that.

#ReviveASF

#ReviveASF

#ReviveASF

Adam looked at Mitch. "Are you sure you can handle this?"

Mitch remembered the falling out with Zak and began to cry into Adam's shoulder.

Jerome looked a bit worried but Adam soothed Mitch, which calmed Jerome as well.

"I miss Zak! I miss how we'd make inappropriate jokes and how we'd gang up on Jerome on our non-COD videos!" Mitch cried.

"It'll be okay."

"I just wished I didn't care about money at that time."

"Trust me, Team Crafted's got your back." Adam said. "You have me, Ty, Ian, Seto, Quentin, and Jason. And even though Mat's not on the team, he's got your back too."

"We'll make sure that what happened then doesn't repeat itself." Jerome said. Oh how he'd be eating his words later.

_End of flashback_

"Yes but how did he eat his words?" I asked.

"Well..." Mitch said.

_Flashback_

_March 2014_

"You know what Mitch? Maybe if you hadn't kicked Seto out last year, and you didn't care about money so much, this wouldn't have happened! Seto might have killed himself because of you, and you're so lucky that he didn't or else I would have slapped you right now!" Adam yelled.

"I was looking out for the team, and Seto's doing just fine!" Mitch yelled back at Adam.

"Look Mitch I'm sorry but maybe you still are the same person you were on ASF." Quentin said. "I'm still interested in being friends, but maybe we should give each other space for a while, you know."

"Give each other space? What are you crazy? We should just kick Mitch out!" Adam yelled.

"Woah woah woah no attacking Mitch!" Jerome yelled at Adam.

"The team's falling apart! You know what? I'm done with Team Crafted!" Ty yelled.

"So am I!" Adam yelled. "I hate you Mitch!"

Mitch felt deja vu when Adam yelled those words to Mitch. Zak. Suddenly, Mitch's hand began to move.

"No! Mitch has been a better friend to me than you ever were!" Jason yelled.

"I gotta agree with Jason on this one." Ryan said calmly.

"We're done." Adam said coldly. As he was about to walk out...SLAP!

Mitch had slapped him. That's why his hand was moving. Adam began to bleed. "OH MY GOD I HATE YOU!"

Mitch looked at his hand. The blood was on his hands as well. He screamed. "AAAAHHHH! IT HURTS!"

Jerome, Jason and Ryan looked concerned. The rest of the guys just gave Mitch a dirty look. Then the guys (minus Ian, Jason, Quentin, and Ryan) walked out on Mitch and Jerome. Ian was at a closer event instead of the Team Crafted event because of one of his personal fears.

"Sorry guys, but I think I should go..." Quentin said hesitantly.

Mitch, Jerome, Jason and Ryan just stared at the door for a while.

_5 hours later_

"What just happened?" Ian asked as he walked in.

"Team Crafted ended just now." Ryan explained.

"But you just joined!"

"I know. Mitch and Adam got into a fight."

"That's it I gotta go solo man. I don't know how this happened, but if the rest of the team's out, then I gotta go. Sorry guys."

Ian walked out.

Mitch began to cry.

"It's Zak all over again! Adam was the one who changed me from a money-lover to a fun-lover, and now it's gone!"

"Mitch it's okay!"

"No it's not okay! Have you noticed, I've destroyed everything we touched? I let my parents shut down my first channel because of content, I joined ASF which killed your old channel HacksourceVideos, and then I ended ASF, joined Team Crafted, and ended Team Crafted - and this was all in 8 years!"

"Mitch calm down!"

"What if I just ended it now?"

"Mitch no! Jason, Ryan, and I are still here for you. And you have Mat. Do we have to talk to Preston, Rob, Vikk and Lachlan? They know what you've been through and if you're going to have thoughts like these, then we're going to go talk to them."

After some reassurance, Mitch was back to normal, and a few months later, those same 4 guys, that is, me and my friends, the ones who stopped Mitch's depression from spiraling - that's when we invited Mitch AND Jerome into "The Pack".

**No POV**

_November 20, 2014_

On that one fateful day when The Pack got together for their first video with all 6 members together, Mitch did a speech before the video started.

"Guys, I need to make a quick speech before we start this evil lucky block temple PVP." Mitch started.

"Is this what I think this is about?" Jerome asked worriedly.

"OK, go ahead Mitch." Preston said. "We're all listening."

"I don't want to make the same mistakes that I did in ASF and Team Crafted. This is the third group I've joined so far, and I feel really afraid for deja vu. Is everything going to be okay?"

"I totally get where you're coming from. Remember Ryan?"

"I'm living with Ryan next year, of course I remember him!"

"No not that Ryan!" Rob said.

"Oh that Ryan! Yeah I remember him!" Lachlan said.

"Everything's going to be okay, relax. We're all so similar to each other."

"And don't forget, we're all apart from each other. Lachlan's in Australia, Rob and Mitch are in Canada (well until Mitch moves in with Jerome), Jerome and Preston are in America, and then I'm in England." Vikk reasoned.

"True. Plus I think it might have been the fact that living near each other or with each other may have caused some tension between some people, like in ASF and Team Crafted."

"Trust me, it'll be okay."

The video started quickly after that, with a pretty insane and cool intro, and Rob gushing over the fact that he was the most recent person to join The Pack, even though it was actually Mitch and Jerome who joined recently, because Lachlan, Vikk, Rob, and Preston technically recorded together alot, they just added two members and came up with an official name. But you know what? Everyone, especially Mitch, is glad that they've survived so far.

**Rob's POV**

_Present day_

"Look I get it - it's hard. But you gotta keep going. Jerome did. You should too."

"You know what you're right. The fans still love me for who I am, and if I went away they'd miss me! I shouldn't worry about my past! I'm going to keep moving forward with the rest of the Pack!"

"I knew you would buddy!" I said.

**No POV**

_7 hours later_

After landing in Sydney and clearing Australian customs and immigration, we decided to hail a cab to Brisbane.

"Yo Mitch, it's going to be an expensive cab ride from here to Brisbane since it's 185 miles away, could you pay for it? You got the cash." Vikk said.

Mitch frowned, but immediately shrugged it off and paid the rate.

_3 hours later_

"We're here. You wanna make a vlog for the Lachlan surprise?" Jerome asked.

"Sure dood." Mitch said. Vikk got out the camera and held it, gave it to Mitch and then...

"Mitch do the intro." Rob said.

"Ok, 3, 2, 1..." Preston counted down for Mitch.

"Hey what's going doods, it's Mitch or BajanCanadian, and we're here in Brisbane, Australia, with the entire Pack minus Lachlan. I beat you are wondering, why are we in Australia and where's Lachy? Well we flew all the way to Australia, just to see Lachy, spend a few days with him, and give him, well a nice little surprise. So I texted Lachlan using the international data plan asking him if he wanted to do a Hunger Games, and he said sure, so we're going to sneak up on him while he's playing Hunger Games, and yeah, scare the heck out of my favorite Australian."

"OI!" Rob, Vikk and Preston yelled.

"I can't wait to see Little Lachy!" Jerome said. "I wanna slurp his-"

"JEROME SHUT UP!"

The Pack laughed.

"We conveniently asked the taxi driver to take us a few houses down from Lachlan's, so he won't notice us. OK let's go sneak up on him - let's not show his address or street or anything crazy like that, buddum bud da dum..."

_5 minutes later_

"OK we're in. We're behind Lachlan's sofa." Mitch mouthed.

Rob, Vikk and Preston were covering their mouths to avoid giggling. "How has he not noticed us?" Jerome mouthed to Mitch.

"I don't know." Mitch mouthed back. "Jerome, time to change that."

Jerome stopped crouching, stood up, and yelled. "GAAAHHH!"

"OH GOD!" Lachlan said in his Australian accent.

"Ahahahaha!" Jerome laughed really loudly. Rob, Vikk and Preston uncovered their mouths and started to giggle.

"And that was the scare the fudge out of Lachlan prank, be sure to leave a like on this awesome prank vlog, and yeah, expect more Pack vlogs from all 6 of us in Australia over the next few days, this is Round 2 of vlogging with the Pack, except instead of skiing in cold Canada, we're in warm Australia to party with Lachy! And this time Preston's here!"

"Sorry about not showing up for that skiing trip man, I was at my brother's wedding man." Preston said.

"It's cool G. It's cool." Mitch said.

"Bye guys." Rob said waving at the camera.

"Bye." Lachlan said.

**And there's Chapter 3! Took me a few hours to write, so a **_**lot**_** longer than usual! So yeah. Later doods!**


	4. The Shard

**Hey guys it's mulzy and here is the 4th chapter of the Depression. This is where things start to kick up a notch.**

**PrincessNyx15: The flight attendants weren't saying anything. They were doing inappropriate stuff with the pilots just because they felt like they weren't paid enough. It's a miracle the Pack made it to Australia honestly! And Jerome isn't secretly gay (yet), he just makes gay jokes to troll his pals in The Pack, similarly to what Mitch does. And the rest of the review? Uh...I don't get it. But thank you! :D**

**Milu Georgia: The reason Mitch is being portrayed as a butthole (I'd rather not swear, sort of why Zak's swearing and Adam's swearing was cut out) is for one reason - YouTube comments. YouTube comments on Mitch's videos have downspiraled to advertisements, a youtube "chieck" taking revenge on youtuber "Zblaww" by pretending to be him pretending to be other youtubers, and the final reason - hate comments, mainly about Mitch being obsessed with money (there is some proof that he used to be about money in the ASF days, which was the **_**real**_** reason that Mitch, Jerome, Matt and Zak quit ASF). This story basically is about Mitch's past of being about money haunting him and he breaks down leaving Jerome and the Pack to fix him before it gets out of control. And your predictions are right! I promise you I will keep up the good work!**

**And now Chapter 4 awaits.**

**Lachlan's POV**

_Day 2 (because of time zones)_

_Lachlan's House_

_Brisbane, Australia_

I was so shocked with the Pack coming to visit me - that was a sweet surprise - it's way better than going back to America, because as awesome as it, I just tend to get so jetlagged that it takes me a week to get back on track. Of course this is how they will feel now, which makes me feel bad, but it's the thoughts that count.

"So guys I'm kind of tired, Lachlan, could we take a nap?" Jerome asked

"It's yesterday for you guys. I totally understand, go ahead." I replied.

"Actually it's tomorrow for me, I came from England remember?" Vikk said.

"But you had your layover in America instead of Dubai." Rob pointed out

"True but it was a few hours layover." Vikk replied.

"Wow that short and you cleared customs there that quick?" Mitch asked.

"Yeah, it was not that easy though." Vikk said.

"Tell me about it. I'm not looking forward to the flight back." Preston said.

"You said it brother."

"So Preston and Rob, you get the guest room, Vikk will share my room, and Mitch and Jerome, you guys either have to share the basement bed or you each get separate couches."

"I'll take the bed. Jerome, you up for it?"

"Yeah dood. You wanna cuddle?" Jerome joked.

"Yes." Mitch said. Rob widened his eyes. Was Mitch being serious and not joking? Either way, Rob knows something.

"Okay, well this is getting awkward, why don't you guys get some rest, and I'll cook you guys some steak when you're done with your nap."

"Thanks Lachy." Preston said.

"That's our boy Lachlan!" Mitch screamed.

"Woah woah woah, you'll wake up Joe!" I said.

"Who?" Jerome asked.

"My new pet kangaroo. He's a baby, he's on the porch." I replied.

"I didn't know you had a baby kangaroo as a pet!" Vikk said.

"That's cool man!" Rob joined in.

"I got him yesterday." I said.

"And you didn't tell us?" Preston asked.

"You guys were on your way here just to surprise me!" I pointed out.

"Oh yeah that's true. Do you know what Jerome said before we got in here? Well he was about to say he wanted to slurp your-." Mitch didn't get to finish his sentence, but I knew, so I interrupted him.

"My gawd."

_12 hours later_

By the time the rest of the guys woke up, I was _so_ tired. I dozed off a bit and woke up an 1 hour later to Jerome.

"Guys. Pack meeting. Now." Jerome said sternly.

I never heard Jerome talk like that. I was kind of scared. I saw Vikk, Preston and Rob. But no Mitch.

"Where's Mitch?"

"That's sort of the problem. He went on his computer to post the first two vlogs we made on YouTube, and his first comment was a hate comment. It said that everyone hates him and that he was basically a gold-digger." Jerome said.

"Then after that he went to check his comment section on other videos and it was sad to see how many bad comments there were. Mitch immediately started crying and it happened - his depression is coming back." Rob said.

Preston, Vikk and I didn't know about the fact that he had depression but we did know why he would be upset. HacksourceVideos. ASF. Team Crafted.

Jerome, Rob, Preston, Vikk and I looked at each other worriedly.

"Where's Mitch right now?" I asked.

"He's yelling and screaming - he broke one of your vases in a moment of anger. Honestly, he should do what I do - fudge off the haters." Preston said.

"Yeah but do you know how many haters he has compared to the rest of the Pack?" Rob asked.

"How many?" I asked.

"More than all of us combined. The guys who are upset about kicking Zak in ASF, the guys who are upset about us not reviving ASF, the guys who want us to revive Team Crafted, and even the guys who have been with us since HacksourceVideos." Jerome said.

"Wow." I said.

The yelling started to get louder...we actually heard the yelling from down here this time.

"Guys we gotta go check up on Mitch!" I said.

The Pack ran upstairs to see Mitch hurting himself with the glass from my vase.

"MITCH BUDDY WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Jerome yelled.

Mitch's crying continued but he stopped using the shard.

"This many people hate me?" Mitch asked himself.

"Everyone has haters man. You wanna know what I tell myself?"

"What?" Mitch said in a depressed tone.

"The haters can just go fudge along."

"Yeah well do you have as many haters as me man? Half of my best friends hate me now. Zak, Adam, Ian, Ty, Seto, Ash, Bashur, Kermit, Dawn, Alesa, the other Ryan. EVERYONE HATES ME!"

"I don't hate you. The Pack's here for you man." Preston said.

"I know." Mitch said.

**Mitch's POV**

"I don't hate you. The Pack's here for you man." Preston said.

"I know."

But somehow, that didn't make me feel better.

_Flashback_

_2013_

"Team Crafted's got your back man." Adam said.

_Flashback_

_2012_

"I'll hold your **** for you." Zak said.

_Flashback_

_2007_

"Me, Zak, Mat, and Jerome! BEST FRIENDS FOREVER!"

_Present day_

I pretended like everything was okay. But it really isn't.

**And that was Chapter 4. I should probably do my homework now...well, bye!**


	5. Jerome ditches the Pack for ADAM?

**Hey guys it's me mulzy and today is Episode...ahem, Chapter 5 of the Depression. Now to answer some reviews.**

** ArcticHuntress: LOL. Funny comment and thank you for the encouragement!**

** MiluGeorgia: I already told you - the depression would get worse at either Chapter 4 or 5 - I chose 4. And also did you know Jerome did a vlog with Adam? Go look at his channel he posted it a day ago. :D**

** Guest: Yah you are a jag. :P I'm totally kidding! You are awesome! Yeah I know what depression's like...I have it sometimes. And it's not fun. At all. It sucks.**

**And now. Chapter 5. The Pack do a vlog together, and Mitch gets a call from a familiar friend from a few years back... who is it? I'll give you five options:**

**- Matt "Mat" (NoochM)**

**- Jerome (Fluffy; JeromeASF)**

**- Adam (SkylarDoesMinecraft or "SkyDoesMinecraft")**

**- Ty (Deadlox)**

**- Zak (Hippo)**

**Mitch's POV**

_Day 3_

_Brisbane, Australia_

I woke up not feeling that great. My feelings for Jerome were developing fast. My depression was getting worse fast. And I missed the ex-friends I lost more than I ever did before.

Despite my sad mood, I posted my two vlogs from the days before, and got up to have pancakes with the Pack - except someone's missing.

"Where's Jerome?" I asked.

"Why, are you finally going to ask him out?" Lachlan teased.

"How did you know about my crush on Jerome?" I asked bewildered.

"Wait, this isn't a joke?" Preston asked.

"C'mon guys, everyone knows that Jerome stuck with him when no one else did and that he was the first one to react to Mitch's depression - they're best friends, and Mitch also has a huge crush on Jerome developing, and this is despite the fact they both have girlfriends." Rob pointed out.

"You knew?" Vikk asked. "And you didn't tell us?"

"Yeah I knew. I was going to tell you guys today but it came up without me mentioning it."

"Well you should've mentioned Mitch changed his mind about Jess and wants to date Jerome instead!" Preston yelled.

"Um guys, we might not want to fight with Rob. We have to be there for Mitch, remember?" Vikk asked.

"Oh right. I feel bad." Preston said.

"Don't feel bad. We all make mistakes." Lachlan said. "Especially Waffles here."

"Oi that's darude. Well aren't you a jag battle duty?" Rob teased.

"It's Craft Battle Duty man." Lachlan teased back. "Because I have a crafting table on my head."

"I didn't know that." I joked. "You're freaking adorable Lachlan, but I didn't know you were actually a tree and not some Australian dork."

"Hey hey hey, watch it Mitchell."

We laughed. I felt alive again. Maybe the Pack was going to do just fine. Then it happened.

RING RING. RING RING.

My phone. "Excuse me guys." I said.

"Hello?" I said as I picked it up.

"Mitch do you have a moment?" a familiar voice asked. "Or are you too cheap to pay the international calling plan?"

"Ty?" I asked.

"Yeah. Look I need to talk to you, it's important."

"Well it obviously is because the last time we talked was March. Of last year."

"Yeah...can we not mention that?"

"Yeah of course."

"So, uh, I'm starting to get #ReviveTeamCrafted hashtags on my instagram because I promised to revive it on July 1 of last year, and then I didn't. What should I do about it? I mean, you've had the experience, with ASF and all"

"Uh if you're a jag like me, I'd ignore it. If you're not a jag, I'd recommend either telling them the truth, that you're not going to revive it, or else look into reviving the team but in a different matter so it doesn't fall like it did when I was in the team."

"Thanks Mitch."

"Hey Ty, that's what friends are for!"

"Uh, we're not friends..."

"Oh."

"...yet."

"You mean it could happen?"

"It might but honestly, I'm still shocked I haven't hung up on you yet. I'm interesting in trying to be friends again but I need more time."

"OK. I understand. Bye Ty."

"Bye."

Mitch started to crack a smile as he hung up on his old friend Ty.

"Who was it?" Lachlan asked. "Was it Jerome?"

"No."

"Who was it then?" Preston asked.

"We wanna know!" Vikk said.

"It was Ty!" I said.

"Do you feel better that you talked to him?" Rob asked.

"Uh, he just wanted advice."

The Pack continued talking at the table and laughing, which cheered me up. Maybe this will last.

_2 hours later_

"GUYS!" a familiar yell was heard.

"JEROME!" Mitch yelled as he ran and hugged his best friend and crush.

"Hey man? Where were you?" Lachlan asked.

"I was just getting some omelets. Guess what? I have great news!"

"What is it?"

"The 5 of us are invited into the new group TheMinecraftBros!"

"WOO HOO!" we all cheered.

"Wait what?" Rob asked as we were cheering.

"What's that?" Lachlan asked.

"TheMinecraftBros is basically like Team Crafted with a new name and no commercialized approach, and best of all, the ability to merge our channels into it to increase the subscriber count." Jerome explained. I didn't crack a smile as soon as everything dawned upon me. Why else would Ty have called me? Let me make sure this is what I think it is.

"Wait, there's 6 of us." I pointed out.

"Mitch. That's the thing man...Ty, Adam, Ian and Seto are all involved and because they're still sour with you, they made a deal with me - they were only going to invite me, but I refused to go without the rest of the Pack - now they're inviting Preston, Rob, Vikk and Lachlan to join - and you weren't invited despite my efforts to get you invited."

"I'm not invited?"

I started to cry and Jerome held out his shoulder to put my tears in.

"Are we going to join?" Preston asked.

"Why would we?" Rob asked.

"Yeah you're right. Mitch is broken, we can't leave anything to chance. We're _not_ doing it. End of discussion." Preston said.

"I agree with Preston. Right Lachlan?" Vikk asked.

"Yeah totally. Jerome is sticking with Mitch too obviously so it's settled."

Jerome immediately looked guilty as soon as Lachlan said that. He bit his lip and backed away slowly.

"Jerome?" I asked. "You're leaving me?"

**Jerome's POV**

Me and the Team Crafted guys made up a while ago. I never told Mitch. And now I don't know how to tell Mitch how tempting this offer is. It would offer a whole new experience and a chance to remake memories with the people who got me into this game when I quit ASF in the first place. But I didn't know how to tell Mitch the truth. How would I tell him that I broke up with my girlfriend today because I had a crush. Not on Mitch, but on another person. I liked Adam.

**OH SNAP! #Jadam or #Merome is the big question? Merome is the answer, but we have a few delays in the form of SkyDoesMinecraft. **

**And I'm involving Seto. This isn't going to be pretty.**

**Tune in for Chapter 6 when Mitch and Jerome have a little talk. Also a 5v5 Battle Dome - Team Crafted vs The Pack. Who are you cheering for?**

**THE PACK:**

**Mitchell "Mitch", the benja**

**Lachlan, the battle master**

**Robert "Rob", the waffle**

**Vikram "Vikk", the accented PVP guy**

**Preston, the competitive PVP guy**

**TEAM CRAFTED (MINECRAFTBROS):**

**Jerome "Fluffy", the bacca**

**Adam "Skylar", aka "Sky", the budder lover**

**Tyler "Ty" Deadlox, the founder**

**Ian SSundee, the derp's twin**

**Harvey "Seto", the private guy (he's back)**

**This story is taking a different direction than I anticipated, courtesy of the inspiration of Milu Georgia, and also a MitchxJeromexAdam video I saw. I prefer MitchxJeromexIan trio-wise, but the Miley Cyrus joke, despite it being dark and disgusting, made me laugh.**

**"Does she got a booty?"Adam - 2013**

**"SHE DOES!" - Mitch, Jerome, Adam - 2013**


	6. Merome - Access Denied

**3...2...1...Hey guys it's mulzy here with Mitch, Jerome, Lachlan, Preston, Vikk, Rob, Adam, Ty, Ian, and Seto (I'll call him Harvey during certain parts) for an awesome 5v5 Battle Dome, and well, we will skip to the Battle Dome before flashing back to the cliffhanger I left you guys on Chapter 5 ;)**

**But first the response to KKKstories:**

**Thanks for the review! :D And yeah, this are going to get more dramatic and go downhill for a while. Final chapter is 2/16/15, and things will get better as we approach the last week before the 16th.**

**Let's go!**

**No POV**

_Day 4_

_Brisbane, Australia_

"Hey what's going on doods it's Mitch or BajanCanadian here with the Pack to take down a very powerful enemy, once a powerful ally of mine, but now no longer, the Pack is playing against TEAM CRAFTED!"

"Oiii!" Rob, Vikk, Preston, and Lachlan said together.

"So we're playing against Jerome, who's betraying the Pack, so darude of him!" Mitch did a fake cry even though he was actually upset - but of course he was hiding his sadness so the fans wouldn't suspect anything - well if he even has fans anymore anyways.

"And who else?" Preston asked.

"Uh we're playing Jerome, Seto, Ian, Adam, and Ty., in this 5v5 Battle Dome! This is going to be very funky, as we've replaced all stone with iron ores, all dirt with emerald ores, all diamond ores as stone, all coal as dirt and all emerald ores as diamond. This is going to be really fun, really cool, and unfortunately we have a traitor bacca so I say we kill him first when battle phase begin!" Vikk said.

Lachlan giggled.

"So we have 10 stone pickaxes, 3 furnaces and 3 crafting tables, and we have to be quick about this. We have one stack of coal each as well. We have 10 mitch minutes to get some cool stuff and yeah, let's go kill the bacca!" Rob yelled.

"LET'S GO!" the Pack cheered.

Mitch was broken on the inside but he didn't tell anyone.

_Los Angeles, California_

"Hey guys, are you sure you're okay with recording with Mitch?" Jerome asked Adam.

"I don't ever want to see him again, but since you care about him so much I get it and I'll cooperate." Adam said.

"Thanks biggums."

"I thought you only called Mitch that?" Ian asked.

"Yeah." Ty said.

"I mean, you called him biggums since like, ASF if I'm wrong?"

"Eh, force of habit."

Jerome didn't mention his crush on Adam.

"Oh by the way did you hear me and Alesa got engaged?"

Jerome had a frown but shrugged it off and congratulated him anyways.

"Congrats man!" Jerome said.

"Yeah man, what Jerome said." Seto said.

"We wish the best for you dude!" Ian said.

"Wait what about Skylox?"

"It'll still be there. In here." Adam said pointing to his heart.

"Aw." Jerome, Ian, Ty, and Seto said.

Then Jerome did the intro.

"Hey everybody what's going on Jerome here along with Adam, Deadlox, SSundee, and Seto, and today we're playing against Mitch, Preston, Lachlan, Vikk and Rob in battle dome with tons of changes!"

"YEAH BUDDY!"

_40 minutes later_

Spoiler: The Pack won. Jerome suffered a miserable blow jumping off a cliff and Mitch and Ian killed each other in the game.

Adam and Ty killed Preston and Vikk, but Rob's fire aspect iron sword eventually ended the Skylox alliance. Seto was killed by Lachlan before Lachlan was killed by Adam and Ty.

**No POV**

_1 Day Earlier_

_Day 3_

_Brisbane, Australia_

Mitch and Jerome had a private talk after Mitch accused Jerome of leaving him about why he was ditching him for Team Crafted (or MinecraftBros).

"I can't believe you have a crush on Adam out of all people. He betrayed me."

"Are you mad?"

"No. But I'm kind of sad, because I - don't know how to say this - I like you..."

"Wait, you're kidding me right? You have a girlfriend!"

"No I'm not kidding! You were always there for me when no one else was! You, along with the other guys in the Pack, kept me from my depression eating me. But you stuck with me even with the fight I had with Zak, even with Adam's fight. You were the one who helped me get the support of these amazing people, and _you_ are my best friend."

"Then why are you dating Jess?"

"Because I didn't realize I had feelings for you until the day before we left for Australia. That was the day I realized you - were - the - one."

"Oh Mitch I'm so sorry."

"Yeah I'm sorry too. But if you're happy with Adam, then I'm happy for you."

"Thanks dood. Sorry Lachlan, I'll be in Los Angeles man. Just know I had a lot of fun chilling with you in Brisbane."

"It's cool man. But I was really looking forward to all the 15 days you guys planned with me, and it's not going to be the same with my bacca."

"Could you maybe talk to Adam about forgiving Mitch and maybe doing our next Battle Dome together?" Preston asked.

"Of course." Jerome said.

"You'd do that, for me?"

"He's your best friend. Of course he would." Rob said.

Mitch and Jerome hugged and Jerome grabbed his luggage.

_4 hours later_

_Brisbane International Airport_

_Brisbane, Australia_

"Final call Flight 15 to Los Angeles, final call, Flight 15."

"Bye Jerome."

"Bye Mitch. Sorry I let you down."

"Bye fuzzy!"

"Bye guys!"

Mitch stood strong for a while, but as he got back to Lachlan's house, he curled into a bed to cry.

"Jerome - doesn't - feel - the - same."

**And that was Chapter 6. Things are getting serious here. Don't worry Jerome will be back. Just give it time. ;)**

**And I feel bad for Mitchy, don't you? :(**

**I don't know how he made it through that Battle Dome...next up, Mitch tries to expose Zblaww for impersonating him on YouTube, only to find out it's actually someone who wants revenge on Zblaww... and the Pack are having fun at the beach in Brisbane!**


	7. The Gold Coast, Zblaww & Chieck

**Hey guys it's mulzy here for Chapter 7 and I know for those of you who read the comments on Mitch's videos are going to hate me for believing Zblaww is actually innocent AND for putting him in the story (well he actually is, if you look at the video "Spammer" by Zblaww, it explains Zblaww is actually not doing it and it's actually someone named "Chieck" who wants revenge on him for something I'll mentioned later), but please, just hear me out. I feel bad for him and a lot of other people do to. I even saw that Chieck even commented on that "Spammer" video saying "Aw I'm so sorry JK I (f word) hate you I hate you", and so I just thought, you know what? I don't care if you guys don't believe me but I'm going to believe Zblaww's innocent!**

**Now to the story. The Pack tries to expose Zblaww. And also Brisbane Beach!**

**Preston's POV**

_Day 4_

_Lachlan's House_

_Brisbane, Australia_

After the 5v5 battle dome and the video ended, the Pack was cheering.

"We defeated TheMinecraftBros!" Rob said.

"OI!" Vikk yelled.

"Jerome feels bad for ditching us now doesn't he?" Lachlan said.

"We're getting better! We're going to be the best in the Minecraft YouTube community soon enough the 4 of us - wait, what?" I realized Mitch left as the video ended.

It came back to me. Zak. ASF. Adam. Team Crafted. Depression. _Jerome_.

I immediately ran upstairs to see Mitch looking at past videos he made with his ex-friends, with tears in his eyes. His red checkered hood was put back in his bag, and he had a few more cuts.

"Mitch..." I started to say slowly.

"No. Nothing's going to be okay. I've lost, every single friend I've ever made." Mitch said.

"Mitch. Do you know how I met these amazing people? You, Lachlan, Vikk, Rob, and Jerome? _You_ offered me to record with you back when you only had 100,000 subscribers on your Minecraft channel, and now you have 4.5 million subscribers. I have 1 million subscribers, and none of that would've been possible without you. You're the most popular person in the Pack and you put a smile on everyone's faces in the Pack - you've saved people from committing suicide! And just knowing that you're depressed over haters who don't give fudge, it hurts me." I said honestly. "And the sooner you realize the positive impact you've made on the lives of other people, the sooner you'll get out of this."

Mitch didn't answer.

"Hey, do you know what Rob's life was like? Or Lachlan's? Or Vikk's? They were all normal lives, but you made it even brighter than it ever could've been."

Mitch still didn't answer.

"Hey, how about you join the Pack and go to the Brisbane Beach at the Gold Coast. Lachlan says they have good lemonade."

Mitch stood up and nodded before he walked up to me and cried in my shoulder. I let him.

"Mitch's really broken." I said as the guys came upstairs.

"You're not the only one who's felt like this. Talk to me, Lachlan, Vikk, Mat, _the fans_. Here look at the comments on the 5v5 Battle Dome we just did." Rob said.

_Mitch you saved my life._

_Mitch your videos rock._

_I luv ya hunger games!_

_The Pack is awesome!_

_Mitch I love youuuuu!_

_You're a gold digger._

_He's not a gold digger!_

_He does this for a living you know._

_Mitch you suck!_

_Sub to my channel!_

_STOP ADVERTISING!_

_#ReviveASF_

_#ReviveTeamCrafted_

_Guys look up Zblaww, he'll be joining Jerome and I in a Hunger Games episode soon!_

"Wait - Mitch did you type this one? About Zblaww?" Vikk asked confused.

"What? I don't remember a Zblaww..." Mitch said as he stopped crying to glance at that last comment.

"Oh wait...oi, it's _him_." Rob said coldly.

"Who?" I asked confused.

"Zblaww. He makes fake accounts of famous youtubers to advertise, just like those fudgers on the internet." Lachlan said. "I saw him do it to Jordan, Ryan, Ian, Mitch, Rob, Pete..."

"Oh gosh we have to crack down on him!" I realized. "He could be triggering the advertising!"

"True but that alone won't fix me. I want Jerome. I want the fans to realize I'm not a gold digger anymore. I want to have everyone by my side." Mitch said in a sad voice.

"Let's tweet everyone to report him!" Lachlan said.

"Great idea!" Rob said.

Vikk tweeted.

_Guys don't trust the fake accounts Zblaww made. Report him immediately, we can't have advertisers. - Vikkstar123HD_

_You got it Vikky Stikky._

_OMG I HATE HIS ADVERTISING!_

_Finally you noticed!_

_You followed Pete's lead - I approve._

_I'm innocent I swear! Go look me up on YouTube and you'll see the first video that pops up is the real truth!_

The last one struck Vikk.

"He's innocent?"

He typed in Zblaww in the YouTube searchbar. He saw a video named "Spammer" and clicked it.

"Welcome guys I want to talk about a serious topic - spamming. I don't like talking about serious topics so let's make this quick. So I would never spam or advertise because that'd, while get me more subscribers, get me lots of hate as well. But I've been getting lots of hate for something I didn't do. Spam advertisements on youtubers channels, especially on some that I look up to - like this is restricting my YouTube career from taking off, like seeing spam on BajanCanadian's videos, or something like that. So there's this guy chieck, who wanted to get big like me. I offered to record with him, do some collabs you know. Then he asked me to edit his video but I didn't have time. Then he sent me a tweet that said "GG". GG stands for good game, by the way. So that tweet scared me because it implied he was going to do something to hurt my channel. My subscribers amount went up due to people believing I'm actually something like Bajan's cousin, but no I'm not his cousin or anything, but I got lots of hate for those who checked. I get it if you don't believe me or anything but this is tough for me so I'd appreciate if you had watched the whole thing and shared it with people who believe I'm guilty - I'm really not I swear. And this is really tough for me."

Vikk scrolled through the comments.

_I feel bad. I'll sub._

_I used to dislike but I know the truth now. I'll leave a couple likes._

_I don't believe you._

Then the bad comment came. From chieck.

_Aw I'm sorry. JK I BEEPING HATE YOU! I HATE YOUUUUUUU!_

While Mitch collapsed on the bed and cried into one of Lachlan's pillows, Vikk deleted his tweet.

"I feel bad now!" Vikk said.

"Well you know what, I'm glad this happened." I said.

"Why would you feel glad that this would happen to someone innocent?" Rob asked.

"Oh I know." Lachlan said, and he signaled Rob and Vikk.

"Oh."

Then I said to Mitch, "You're not alone. Everyone has their rough spots and rough times but they'll get through it. Zblaww's pushing through even with all the hate he's been getting. You can too."

"I'm fine just give me time." Mitch said. I knew he was lying when he said that. He was broken, and the tears and the glass cuts and him excessively watching past videos from HacksourceVideos or ASF or Team Crafted all were giveaways.

Mitch gave me a sad smile then I held his hand tightly. The other 3 members followed suit and soon, all 5 of us were chained together by us holding our hands tightly. We walked to the car together and drove to the Beach.

_20 minutes later_

"This beach is amazing Lachlan! Why didn't you show us when we got here?" I asked.

"You guys were tired!" Lachlan pointed out.

"True." Vikk said.

"Lemonade?" a man asked in an Australian accent.

"Of course!" Rob said.

"Mitch you want some?" I asked handing him my cup and grabbing a water from the stand instead.

"Nah I'll go for some beer or something."

"MITCH. _Don't_. Alcohol's only going to make the depression worse."

"Trust me. With all that's been happening, nothing can make it worse."

"Just get some water. Heck even a Coke would be better!"

"Fine. I'll go for a Coke."

**No POV**

_Day 4_

_Brisbane Beach (Gold Coast)_

_Brisbane, Australia_

Mitch grabbed a Coke can and stuck his feet in the sand near the Pacific Ocean. He stared at the horizon thinking of one word.

_Jerome._

"Hey Mitch do you want to build a sandcastle with us?" Lachlan asked.

Mitch felt a small smile creep up his face and said, "Sure."

And at that moment, Mitch felt that there might still be hope.

The castle was almost finished when...

"ROB YOU DESTROYED THE SANDCASTLE!" Preston yelled.

"Guys it was the ocean." Rob said.

"You should've built a moat!" Vikk said.

"You know what we should do? Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Lachlan asked with a smirk on his face and his eyebrows moving around his upper face.

"GET HIM!" Mitch yelled as the 5 adults chased each other down the coast like children. People stared at them bewildered, but the Pack didn't care. They were a Pack. But there was still one loud fluffy guy that was missing from the Pack. Across the ocean. Trying to get Adam's attention.

_Jerome_.

**And that was Chapter 7. Next chapter - Jerome and Adam have a little talk, and Mitch contemplates on apologizing to Zak. The MitchXAdam apology will come later, I promise!**

**And as for Merome, more waiting is there. But as you can see, there was a Merome moment at the end even though Jerome wasn't in this chapter. Mitch thinking of him.**


	8. Wise Words of Zak

**Hey guys I'm back for another chapter of The Depression. But before we start, I'll be doing what I've been doing lately before I start a chapter - I will reply to my reviewers:**

** KKKStories: I was originally thinking along a different plotline, but I like your idea! With that said, I do want Merome to be the endgame, so I'll probably incorporate your idea, but then have Jerome downspiral with Mitch **_**and**_** Mitch will feel guilty and then they'll end up together by the end of the story with a little bit of help of...I shall not tell. But I'll tell you this - things aren't going to be pretty before Day 15.**

**No POV**

_Day 4_

_Brisbane Beach_

_Brisbane, Australia_

After Rob was tackled by Mitch, Preston, Lachlan and Vikk, the five decided to take 10 more minutes before they go home.

Preston, Lachlan, Vikk and Rob decided to go swimming by the shore for a little bit, with Mitch following them.

Eventually, Mitch started swimming further away from the beach.

_I'm going to drown myself, _he thought to himself.

Preston, Lachlan, Vikk and Rob were playing volleyball in the shore of the ocean having fun. Then Rob threw the ball, intending to go to Mitch, only to realize Mitch swam away.

"Mitch?" Rob wondered aloud.

"Oh no." Preston said aloud.

"MITCH!" Lachlan yelled. "DON'T DO THIS IT'S TOO DANGEROUS!"

"I'll get him." Vikk said. Vikk started swimming like a shark toward Mitch and eventually reached him before he hit the deep end of the Pacific.

"MITCH!" Vikk yelled. Vikk tightly grabbed Mitch's hand and swam him back to the beach.

"Guys! Mitch just tried to drown himself in the ocean!" Vikk explained to the Pack.

"We're going home right now." Lachlan said sternly as he, Preston and Rob swam back to the beach.

"But..."

"Now."

_Lachlan's House_

_40 minutes later_

"I'm sorry. Yes he tried to drown himself. Here talk to him." a voice said. It was Lachlan's voice. Lachlan handed the phone to Mitch. "It's your girlfriend." Lachlan explained.

"Hi. I'm assuming Lachy told you?" Mitch asked sadly.

"Yeah." Jess said.

"And you know I like Jerome?"

"Yeah." Jess said.

"Are you mad?"

"No. We can still be friends right?"

"Yeah of course."

"Just remember this - don't hurt yourself. It'd kill your friends too much if you left."

"Got it. Thanks Jess."

Mitch hung up and gave the phone back to Lachlan. Mitch then collapsed back on Lachlan's bed to cry.

"JEROME!" he yelled. He knew Jerome wasn't there. But he yelled his name anyways.

_30 minutes later_

After Mitch finished crying, he decided there was only one thing left to do. He had to talk to him - he hadn't talked to him in years, but he wanted to. It was the man who he ditched for money, the man who was angry at him and probably will always be mad at him for eternity. But this was all that's left.

Mitch got on Skype and called Zak. He didn't answer. He tried again. He didn't answer.

_82 times later_

After 82 more tries, Zak finally got annoyed and picked up the line.

"WHAT?" he yelled.

"Zak...I'm sorry." Mitch teared up.

"What?" he asked in a softer, shocked tone.

"I'm depressed - my past, the fans, Jerome, ASF, Team Crafted, everything. I'm so sorry for being a gold digger and not letting you stay on the team with us. I'm sorry I ditched you for money. I'm sorry for everything! And I know you swore you would never forgive me again, and I'm okay with that - but all I ask is one last chat before we part ways and that you know that I'm sorry." Mitch cried.

"Mitch..." Zak said slowly. "I appreciate the fact that you apologized, but it's too late. I've already decided to move on. I'm the same person I was before, except I'm not really in the position to forgive you. You and Jerome really hurt me. Matt and I barely even talk anymore because of you two..."

"It was mainly me though." Mitch said.

"Look I'm going to have to move on from our friendship, and I can't accept your apology. But just know I appreciate it." Zak said.

"Thanks. Hey, can I talk to you about something before we part ways for good?"

"Yeah sure."

"I kind of have real feelings for Jerome. But he chose Adam over me. What should I do?"

"Look Mitch, I know you're going to hate me for this answer - but you should do what I did - _move on_. If Jerome really cared, he would've at least stayed with you or got Adam and the guys to at least go to Australia to join you and the Pack, but clearly if he's causing you to be depressed it's not worth it. You really hurt my feelings back in 2012, and Jerome hurt yours yesterday. It's not worth it man. I was depressed when you and Jerome ditched me, but I've gotten back on my toes now."

"Thanks Zak."

"You're welcome. Bye."

"Bye."

Mitch hung up and thought to himself.

_Should I really cut things off with Jerome? We've been through everything together, from 4th grade to today._

He didn't know. He thought Jerome cared. He knew he did. Or did he? He thought back to Florida when he planned the trip.

_Flashback_

_A few weeks before Chapter 1_

_St. Petersburg, Florida_

"Jerome."

"Yeah?"

"I'm thinking of hanging out with the Pack again - the ski trip back in January was so fun, and this time I'm thinking of Australia to visit Lachy."

"Really? Dude you're insane."

"I know but hear me out - this would be a chance for all 6 of us to bond, and lots of cool vlogs and this would even be our first trip together since I moved in with you."

"Bajaan Canoodle, you're crazy, but you have a big heart."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Come on, let's tell the Pack and plan this trip to Australia."

Mitch felt his heart warm at that point. And so, 5 weeks of planning a 2 week trip began. Eventually, everything was sorted out and then the trip happened.

_End of flashback_

Jerome caring for Mitch seemed so real then. Now? Not so much.

**Jerome's POV**

_Los Angeles, California_

After the video ended with Team Crafted, my heart rose up. It was good to be with Adam again. Of course it would've been better if the rest of the Pack was here too, but you know what, maybe in the future.

"Hey guys, can I talk?" Adam asked.

I eagerly listened, and so did Ian, Harvey (Seto), and Ty.

"So you know about my engagement with Alesa right? Well I'm kind of - I'm kind of worried about it. We've had an on and off relationship for a long time and I'm not sure if I'm ready for a commitment to her if I know there's a good chance she'll leave again." Adam said.

"Does that mean - Skylox?" Ian asked jokingly.

"We already talked about that." Ty replied jokingly.

"I think just see how it goes. Follow your heart and if your heart says you're ready, then you're ready." Seto said.

"Honestly I think that if she doesn't realize how amazing - and handsome - and cool - and, oh my gosh I sound like I have a crush on you which I do..."

"Wait wait wait back up. You have a crush on ADAM?" Ty asked.

"Yeah yeah I know. Skylox trumps Jadam in every way but seriously. I've had feelings for him for a while. Why do you think we're still friends even though Mitch and Adam aren't?" I asked.

"I think you and Adam should talk about this - alone." Harvey said. Ian, Harvey, and Ty stood up and walked out to the kitchen, then I stared at Adam.

"Adam?" I asked.

"Jerome...this is the last thing I need. I'm so confused about Alesa, and I'm starting to think on whether to invite Mitch back over, and now you have a crush on me?"

"Look Adam...I'm sorry. This is just what it is."

"It's cool dude. But give me more time to think."

"Take all the time you need man. I came all the way from Australia to see you, even when Mitch was depressed and he had a crush on me but..."

"Woah woah woah, back up. Mitch is depressed, he has a crush on you, and you just left him? Just like that? Even I wouldn't have done that if it was me! I would've at least gotten the other guys over here instead of just stranding Mitch."

"I know but..."

"You're insane! Do you know how miserable Mitch could be? I've been in his position, and if you're crazy enough to think he's fine with this, then you're way in over your head. You may think he's fine, he may act like he's fine, but he isn't. And you and I both know that."

Guilt began to wash over me. "Oh man." I said.

_Mitch_.

_Mitch_.

"MITCH!" I yelled. "Oh my god I have to go back! I'm sorry Adam! I love you but I can't lose my best friend!"

**No POV**

Jerome ran upstairs to get his luggage, his passport, and booked a flight back to Brisbane ASAP. Then he ran downstairs.

"Good luck." Adam said as Jerome ran out. The other guys stood there dumbfounded. Jerome waved goodbye to the Team Crafted guys, and the other guys stared at him like he was crazy.

"Wow. Is the team falling apart? Again?" Ian asked.

"I don't know. But something tells me that Mitch and Jerome are going to have a bit of a rumble." Seto said.

**And there's the 8th chapter! More Merome coming soon. And eventually, Jerome will get in on the depression as well, and both of the two will downspiral for a majority of the story. Not yet. Give it time.**


	9. Jerome, What's Taking U So Loooong?

**OMG Milu Georgia! Your comment for Chapter 7, despite it being a bit late, it just made my day XD**

**Aaaaand, also KKKStories' rage was funny. :P**

**While Mitch is thinking of whether to end his friendship with Jerome, this is what Jerome's been doing. Mitch will have more time to think because, long story short, Jerome has to do some airport squabbling.**

**Jerome's POV**

_Day 5_

_Los Angeles International Airport_

_Los Angeles, California_

By the time I reached the airport, the fourth day of my "trip" already ended and day five began. It was a few minutes past midnight and I was thinking about everything.

I was _so_ stupid to think that I had a chance with Adam. He had a fiance and too much on his mind. AND I just left Mitch alone when he was in a huge depression involving his past taunting him, a large group of haters, and as of yesterday, me choosing Adam over Mitch. I'm so stupid! Oh I got a text. I read my phone.

_Lachlan: Mitch has been doing worse since you left. We all have because we miss you, but Mitch has depression you know - and this time, he almost purposely drowned himself. Come back soon! We need you!_

When I read the text, my mouth dropped open.

I immediately dialed Lachlan.

"LACHLAN!" I yelled. But this wasn't my happy scream. This was my worried scream. "IS MITCH OKAY?"

"Yeah Vikk saved him, but Mitch is really depressed. We did a beach vlog in Brisbane earlier, and you wanna know something? He was the only one who didn't post his version up, and he said to us no one cared."

"Can I talk to him?"

"Give me a moment...MITCH! IT'S JEROME!"

I heard a sad moan. "Ugh, I don't want to hear from him when he's busy sucking faces with Adam..." Mitch moaned before crying again.

"Mitch. Jerome's really worried." Lachlan said.

"Is he?" Mitch asked.

Those words struck me.

"OK, I'll take that as a no. Jerome, he's not-" Lachlan started.

"I heard the conversation, I was on speaker phone." I said. "I'm at the airport right now and I'll be on the next flight to Brisbane."

"Should I pick you up?" Lachlan asked.

"No, you and the guys stay with Mitch. I'll come by cab."

"Okay, if you insist..." Lachlan said hesitantly.

I hung up and began to worry. Mitch and I have been through everything together and he almost drowned himself in the Pacific? I couldn't stand if I lost Mitch. I needed him, and I need him now too. He cried into my shoulder, and I'm going to need to cry in his too. Adam. I came all this way for you, and that was the biggest mistake of my life.

"Ladies and gentlemen, for those of you on Flight 16 to Brisbane, we have bad news. Due to the inbound plane crashing on landing in Los Angeles, and the aircraft being old and worn out, the flight to Brisbane is cancelled." a voice said.

"Ugh." most of the people groaned.

"WHAT?" I screamed. "NO NO NO! MY BEST FRIEND IS ON VACATION IN BRISBANE WITH ONE OF OUR OTHER FRIENDS WHO LIVES THERE AND HE'S GOING THROUGH IMMENSE DEPRESSION!"

"The aircraft isn't going to be able to make it to Brisbane sir. I'm sorry. I can rebook you on Flight 94 to Melbourne and a domestic connection to Brisbane, but the last Sydney flight left a few minutes earlier and you're going to have to either connect through Melbourne or cancel your ticket and find another way to Brisbane."

"Fine, I'll go through Melbourne. Just make it quick."

"You do realize a flight to Brisbane is 14 and a half hours, and then compare that to Melbourne which is a 16 hour flight from here?"

I groaned but walked over to the Melbourne gate anyways.

_2 hours later_

"Ladies and gentlemen, due to a lack of fuel needed to reach Melbourne, we will have a significant delay as we refuel the aircraft."

The passengers groaned.

"WHY? I JUST GOT REBOOKED FROM A DIRECT FLIGHT TO BRISBANE, AND I NEED TO BE THERE RIGHT NOW, IT'S AN EMERGENCY!" I yelled.

"I'm sorry your mom died."

"WHAT MY MOM ISN'T DEAD, SHE'S IN NEW JERSEY! I'M TALKING ABOUT MY BEST FRIEND WHO'S VACATIONING IN BRISBANE, HE ALMOST DROWNED HIMSELF!"

The gate agent looked very bored. "I'll see what I can do."

_10 hours later_

"Sir, the aircraft refueled."

"And it took THIS LONG?"

"We had a few issues with the gas tank."

"UGH!"

_Flight 94 to Melbourne, Australia_

I finally got in my coach seat and asked a flight attendant for some decaf. But even though my coffee was delicious I just couldn't smile. I needed Mitch.

"Mitch." I whispered to myself as I cried myself to sleep on the coach seat.

_5 hours later_

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have a medical emergency. There is a man with a heart attack on the plane on his way to Perth and he is screaming. There are no doctors on board, and so, we are going to have to make an emergency landing in Honolulu for this case."

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?" I said to myself.

The plane landed swiftly in Honolulu, where the ambulence was waiting to talk the man to the hospital. But due to the runway being scratched by the aircraft, guess how long it took before we got back in the air? You guessed it, it took 3 hours.

By the time I landed, it was Day 6. Luckily, even though I missed my flight, there was another flight to Brisbane available at the time I landed and caught that plane into Brisbane.

Finally. I'm here.

**That's Day 5 for Jerome. If you were wondering what Mitch was doing all throughout that day, he was simply crying and thinking - so Day 5 from Mitch's POV would be very boring. So I'm skipping that! (If you wanted to know what the rest of the Pack was doing, they were just constantly messaging Jerome to "hurry the fudge up".)**

**We're going to skip to Day 6 next chapter, and a rather interesting question vlog that Mitch makes before Jerome arrives at Brisbane to see Mitch.**


	10. The Pack, Minus Jerome

**Due to the quick responses PrincessNyx15 and KKKstories gave me, I decided to give in an extra chapter today! So basically, the story's going to be a bit longer! :D**

**This chapter is kind of going to make you sad, so I warn you. D:**

**No POV**

_Day 6_

_Lachlan's House_

_Brisbane, Australia_

Zak's words kept repeating in Mitch's head.

_Do what I did. Move on._

Was Zak right? Was this revenge for what Mitch did to him? Is Mitch being paranoid? Is it even worth it? He saw his recording equipment and looked it straight in the eye. He quickly started recording and made a veeeeerrrryyyy loooooooonnnngggg speech.

"Hey what's going on doods it's Mitch or BajanCanadian here and I bet you are wondering, Mitch why the fudge did you not upload your point of view of the beach vlog, or made any videos while you are in Australia visiting Lachy, and why is my face wet. Well I've kind of been crying. This is really hard for me. This is really, really, hard for me. So here's the thing - I was just fine beforehand, but then I started YouTube and my YouTube history has caused downspiraling depression that made me lose some amazing friends. In the days of my first channel, I never even kept it touch with my old friends from so long ago, then I quit ASF and lied to everyone about me, Mat and Jerome reviving it and also I lost my friend Zak that day because we got into a fight - yes, I used to be a gold digger, but I'm not anymore - then I joined and destroyed Team Crafted in one go. And then the Pack formed last year. It was the greatest day of my life when it formed - we all had so much in common and we built off each other's channels. Then everything happened where me and Jerome planned a surprise trip to see Lachlan, and then Team Crafted got back together and Jerome abandoned me for Adam and it's just...it's just...I'm starting to wonder if I should just end my friendship with Jerome. It's a very sensitive topic to me, and the hate and my crush on Jerome which developed as the trip went along, and the flashbacks and the rumors...it's just too much. So I decided to ask you guys - what do you think? If you want me to end my friendship with Jerome, slap the dislike button with your forehead. If you want me to keep it going, then hit the like button instead. Your opinion matters to me, and I asked Zak yesterday and what to do - but honestly, I'm not sure what to believe. I really do appreciate all the support you guys give me, love you guys long time, and I have to go downstairs. I will be with the rest of the Pack, featuring Preston, Vikk, Rob and Lachlan, who agree that we should make a decision on whether to keep Jerome in or not. I really want to because I _love_ him. We've been through everything together, but...it's just...I don't know anymore. Maybe it's time for me to move on from Jerome? Maybe there's still a chance? I just...yeah. So leave your opinion and yeah. Bye guys."

Mitch stopped the recording and uploaded it with no edits. Just a title and a description.

He turned off his computer and went downstairs with Preston, Rob, Vikk and Lachlan waiting for him.

"Guys. Pack meeting?" Mitch said in a sad voice.

"Sure Mitch what's up?" Preston asked.

"So, this is a subject I don't think you're going to like." Mitch said.

"Mitch, we're here for you. Talk to us." Rob said.

"I don't know how to say it." Mitch said.

"Tell us." Vikk said.

"Just go to my channel and find out. Check the latest video."

"Is it for us?" Lachlan asked.

"Just look."

The Pack watched the vlog together on Lachlan's computer of Mitch crying and questioning his friendship with Jerome and then Lachlan's eyes widened.

"You do know Jerome's on his way here right now, right?" Lachlan pointed out.

"I need more time to think though! I don't know if he cares." Mitch said.

"Well he should've got here by now honestly, so maybe he's lying." Preston said.

"Yeah, why the fudge is it taking so long for Jerome to get here?" Rob asked.

"Mitch look, the comments are coming in fast!" Vikk said pointing at the screen. Of course, most of the comments were from famous friends or ex-friends of Mitch expressing sympathy and opinion, and also apologies and a much larger community to care for Mitch.

_HippoloqqiH: I press dislike man. I'm sorry but I think it's for the best._

_SkyDoesMinecraft: He cares, trust me._

_SSundee: Don't forgive him._

_TrueMU: Don't trust the bacca!_

_xprmx13: I'm so sorry for you bae! Light's on the way!_

_NoochM: Follow your heart._

_Milu Georgia: There's still hope._

_KKKStories: He doesn't care._

_PrincessNyx15: You have Preston, Vikk, Rob and Lachlan to fall back on if you decide to kick Jerome out. I don't think you'll kick him out though, you love him too much._

_Woofless: Whatever happens, I'm on your team!_

_PrestonPlayz - Minecraft : You changed my life. I'm on your team!_

_Vikkstar123HD - Minecraft: You've got a big heart man. I got you boy!_

_Lachlan - Minecraft and More: Trust me buddy, I'll be by your side. And I mean it._

_Zblaww: I'm so sorry about chieck, he's a jerk! Just remember, light is on the way!_

_Pewdiepie: I say don't trust the bac!_

_Random Person: I'm sorry about all the hate I used to give you!_

_SkiddioGaming: YOU SUCK MITCH!_

_Chieck: YOU SUCK MITCH!_

_BenjaLover: I love you no matter what!_

_BaccaLover: Stay with Jerome PLZ!_

_MeromeLover: What about #Merome?_

_10YearOldBrat: I don't give an f as long as you give me a daily video!_

"So do we kick Jerome?" Lachlan asked hesitantly.

Mitch slowly nodded.

"I'm going to miss that guy." Preston said.

"I think we all will." Rob replied.

Mitch and Vikk nodded. The doorbell rang. Right then, I think we all knew exactly who it was...

**JEROME YOU'RE TOO LATE MAN NOOOO! WHAT ABOUT MEROME?**

**Oh well that'll come later...at the end. #Endstone #Merome #ThePack**

**As for now, things are going to start looking up for Mitch (except for him missing Jerome), and things will go down with Jerome...**


	11. Forever Alone Or Hashtag Merome?

**Here is Chapter 11 of the #ThePack and #Merome fanfiction. Let me reply to some reviews first though:**

** Milu Georgia: When's Chapter 13 of Lovers of Freedom coming? He's a bit of a couch potato I see. Funny thing is, I'm the opposite of you in a way - I trust people a little bit too much and it usually doesn't get me in trouble - except for the time I got ripped off in New York... And yeah, Merome is happening. Just a bit of a delay. Just wait...**

** Guest: Yeah. A lot of people who've been with Mitch and Jerome since HacksourceVideos or ASF accuse most of the newer fans of being 10 year old brats - the 10 year old part is true, but the brat part is not entirely true. Funny thing is, I'm just a few years older than those "brats". :D**

**Here's when the entire Pack is reunited for a second time, but things are going to go downhill for Jerome now...**

**Jerome's POV**

_Day 6_

_Lachlan's Doorstep Lachlan's House_

_Brisbane, Australia_

I was teary in my eyes and I was breathing heavy, but I was going to see Mitch. He needs me and I need him. I rang the doorbell.

No one answered.

I rang the doorbell again.

No one answered.

The third time I rang the doorbell, a brown hand slipped a note under the bottom of the door. Vikk. I picked it up carefully and I heard 5 footsteps leave. The rest of the Pack.

_Dear Jerome,_

_We are sorry to say this but you have been removed from #ThePack due to not participating in the vacation that you and Mitch suggested, ditching all of us during Mitch's depression, and also being a heartbreaker. You came too late man. We're sorry._

_This was Mitch's idea and in hopes that he recovers from his depression, he has officially ended his friendship with you. Just ask him through a text._

_We're not lying._

_Signed,_

_The Pack_

_Mitchell, Vikram, Preston, Robert, and Lachlan_

The end of the note startled me. It was definately _all_ of the guys' signatures. Mitch's was the easiest to identify. This couldn't be happening...

I immediately called the first person I could think of. Mitch.

"Jerome?" Preston's voice said. Why did Preston answer Mitch's phone.

"Preston? Is it true?" I asked.

"Talk to Mitch."

I heard commotion over the phone as Preston handed the phone to Mitch.

"Jerome. I'm assuming you heard of your kick..." Mitch said slowly.

"Mitch? You're leaving me?"

"I'm sorry...I love you but you _really _hurt me. You left us for them, and you didn't even call to check up on me. I almost drowned myself and you didn't even bother to check up on me."

"I didn't know then."

"Well Jerome, I'm going to miss you but it's for the best."

"Wait! Don't hang up! What about the other guys?"

"Jerome..." Preston's voice said.

"You hurt him." Rob said.

"Rob? Preston? You guys are leaving me too?"

"Hey what are we chopped liver?" Lachlan asked.

"Jerome, you should just hang up." Vikk said.

That final blow. That was it. I hung up and I lost 4 awesome new friends and my best friend. Then I checked Mitch's channel. He was considering this before I arrived? I was heartbroken.

_1 hour later_

I booked a hotel last minute and I got my recording equipment ready.

"Hey everybody what's going on Jerome here, and well, as you can see, I'm vlogging from a hotel in Brisbane and I bet you're thining, Jerome what the BEEP is going on here? Well, I was just kicked out of the Pack by Mitch and due to his depression and they didn't even warn me. I came all the way back from Los Angeles for them, and had no idea. I was airport squabbling for a while, I had an exhausting layover, got diverted, had my flight cancelled, all to see him. I don't think this is even fair. I was here for him and he loves me. How could he have done this to me? Guys, remember, he has admitted to me that he has a crush on me and he admitted it to all the fans. This is bull, honestly!"

Jerome immediately got flooded with comments and dislikes.

_SkyDoesMinecraft: Worst decision you ever made._

_HippoloqqiH: Now you know what's it's like to be me from 2012!_

_Zblaww: I'm ashamed of you._

_SkiddioGaming: Check out my channel because I don't care what you think!_

_ExplodingTNT: I thought you were the good guy._

_Orepros: You suck!_

_TrueMU: I don't like you anymore._

_Random Person: YOU SUCK! WHY WOULD DO THIS TO MITCH?_

_10YearOldBrat: Give me a new video._

_Chieck: Good for you!_

_Fluffybacca97: I'm changing my username._

_PrestonPlayz - Minecraft: What happened to us?_

_Lachlan - Minecraft and More: You come here to vacay, you leave, then you come back just like that?_

_MrWoofless: It's Ryan all over again._

_Vikkstar123HD: WHY JEROME ARE YOU SO SELFISH!_

Did my friends really just turn on me? I chose Mitch over Zak _and _Team Crafted _and _all the friends we abandoned even before ASF and he just does this to me? I...I...I have no one. I curled up into a bed to cry. This must be what it's like to be Mitch right now.

**And there's Chapter 11! Things are switching gears now...but no matter what, Mitch still has feelings for Jerome...**


	12. Merome - The Big Fight

**Here is Chapter 12, thank you guys for all the strong support on Chapter 11! I know Jerome's being a "jag" but just wait... things will become different soon and Mitch and Jerome will have a falling out over Twitter.**

** Milu Georgia: Sorry you're not feeling well!**

** My name does not matter: The chaos will die down...eventually. But not just yet. There's some chaos in this chapter too.**

** KKKStories: LOL you sound like Preston now! :D This is funny because I'm not sure if you were aware of #ThePack before I came along!**

**Chapter 12 starts...now!**

**No POV**

The Pack was busy in Lachlan's house. Mitch still had tears in his eyes, but despite this, the 5 of the guys were busy unsubscribing to Jerome, but as they did this, they saw Jerome's vlog of his point of view.

"Yo guys...Jerome's trying to get hate on us..." Preston said.

Mitch felt anger rushing through him. Flashbacks. Zak. ASF. Adam. Team Crafted. His fingers flew across the keyboard of the laptop

He immediately tweeted to Jerome on Twitter.

"JEROME WHY WOULD YOU LIE TO THE FANS LIKE THAT!" BajanCanadian

While Jerome was at the hotel, he was crying in his bed. His phone beeped.

"You've got a twitter message from TheBajanCanadian." his phone said smartly.

Jerome read the tweet.

He was thinking, _I wasn't lying! I was telling the fans my point of view!_

He tweeted his thoughts right then.

Mitch and Jerome got into a heated fight over twitter that moment.

_Your POV sounds like you're selfish!_

_Selfish? Would you call me selfish? I'm the one who let you shut down ASF, a channel I created, sided with you even when I had a crush on Adam in the Team Crafted days, I stopped swearing for you, and I moved in with you! I did everything for you and you never did anything for me!_

_I let you leave me!_

_Yeah then you kick me out of the Pack!_

_Why are you so selfish?_

_You're the selfish one! You're a gold digger!_

_Yeah well I ****ing hate you!_

Mitch's feelings and Jerome's feelings just felt in sync right now. They were angry, upset, and the passion was incredible.

The rest of The Pack watched Mitch tweet anger to Jerome. But Mitch took things too far and swore. In front of the fans.

"I. Just.." Jerome said.

"Why..." Mitch said.

They both began crying and they didn't know that the other was crying.

"Mitch..." the rest of the Pack said slowly.

"I'm so upset..." Mitch cried. "I just swore in front everyone for the first time since the end of 2013!"

"Mitch. It's Jerome's fault anyways! They know you're the good guy here. Why don't you go to the Australian Orphan Gamers Convention down in Sydney and game with them? It's the 1st annual one and people love you in Australia with a little help from Lachlan." Vikk said.

"Yeah man! You'll be showing that here's hope for everyone!" Lachlan said.

"It's a long drove man, are we sure we can do this?" Mitch asked.

"Yeah we can." Rob said. "Besides, a good way to get over sadness is to help other people get over theirs."

"True." Mitch said. But Mitch didn't think that'd be good enough - he wanted Jerome.

Jerome was alone in the hotel room.

"I can't believe he said he hated me. I never saw this day coming." Jerome said.

It's funny, he chose Mitch over Zak, Adam, Ian, Seto, and Ty. Was Adam even his true love in the first place? Was Mitch the one he wanted the whole time?

_If that was the case_, Jerome thought, _I just lost him_.

Jerome realized it that moment. He was attracted to Adam's looks -but Mitch was the one he really wanted. The moment he realized it, he began to cry.

"I'm going to move back to New Jersey after the trip's over. Let me just tell Ryan I'm not staying with him and Mitch in Florida." Jerome said to himself. He texted Ryan saying this and this was Ryan's response:

_I don't freaking care. Just go back to New Jersey._

And Jerome continued to cry.

**And that's Chapter 12! Things are continuing to switch gears, and now Jerome has feelings for Mitch! Mitch likes him back, but they said some hurtful stuff to each other...what's going to happen now?**


	13. Merome - Broken

**Sorry I didn't do a post yesterday. Just for that my next chapter will feature fan suggestions, which I may or may not accept depending on the idea... :D**

**And as for Ashley, I almost forgot about her! I know I stink! I get it! Anyways - here is what happened with Mitch in Sydney...he has a heartfelt conversation with a fan which makes him realize something he never wanted to realize... you guys are really going to hate me after this chapter.**

**Author's POV**

After the long drive to Sydney, Lachlan and Mitch exited to the car. Vikk, Preston and Rob drove further into the city to eat some Indian food, but Lachlan and Mitch already ate food.

"You ready?" Lachlan asked.

"I guess." Mitch sighed. "But you know it isn't the same without..."

"I know."

"What if he never forgives me?"

"He will."

"But will I forgive him back?"

"That's completely up to you, Mitch."

As Mitch entered the orphanage, he saw people gaming. Fangirls screamed when they saw Lachlan and Mitch.

"Oh mey god it's Little Lachy and Mitchie!"

The girls sighed when they heard Lachlan say, "hey guys," in his adorable Australian accent. WHAT - NO I DIDN'T SAY THAT! I'M A GUY I DIDN'T SAY...

You know what whatever. Let's just get back to the story.

"Hey no love for the benj?" Mitch joked.

"MITCH!" the fans screeched.

The orphaned fangirls and a few fanboys hugged the two youtubers and Mitch felt a smile creep on his face.

"So who do you wanna chill with?" Lachlan asked. "We'll be in the corners over there playing Minecraft on the public computers."

This was Australia so naturally a few more people crowded over Lachlan over Mitch, but the amount of people who knew about Mitch was still incredible.

"I love your hunger games!" one of the girls said, referring to Lachlan's famous quote that he once said to Mitch.

"Thanks." Mitch and Lachlan said in unison.

"He was talking to me."

"OMG, Hashtag Machlan!"

People ship Mitch and Lachlan? I don't even...Whatever. If Adam and Jerome is normal, then this is also normal. Or maybe not.

"Thanks but I'm really not in the mood for joking about fake ships right now..."

"But Mitch..." a small voice said. "You're always in the mood. You do it with Jerome all the time, don't you?"

"Didn't you know about Jerome and I ending our friendship?"

"Oh yeah! My little brother was talking about that! He didn't care, but I was confused and a bit upset."

"Wait, your little brother was 10YearOldBrat?"

"Yeah. I'm Jack."

"I'm Mitch."

"I know who you are."

Mitch started talking to all his fans, but Jack was the person he talked to most.

_3 hours later_

Vikk, Preston, and Rob were shopping in Sydney, and Lachlan was waiting in the car for Mitch and the fans assumed he left, but Mitch and Jack had a private conversation as Lachlan waited.

"Trust me Jack, you may have lost your parents after they were kidnapped, but trust me, hope is on the way. The police will find them."

"It's been 9 years since it's happened. I have no hope left."

"Let me tell you something Jack. Since my youtube career began, I destroyed every channel I've made. Before the Pack, there was Team Crafted, before that ASF, before that HacksourceFilms and my old channel which is now in the dust...it seems like I've had problems with someone at some point during each channel. But honestly, if I can apologize to Zak and get Adam to play with me one more time in that Battle Dome episode, then honestly, maybe there's still hope."

Jack's speech broke Mitch after that.

"Thanks biggums. But don't you think maybe your YouTube career is causing the stress behind everything, which broke all your friendships? You didn't like any subject or any career, so you stressed about money too much off of Youtube in fears your life would collapse, and the stress of impressing your fans...and losing friends...I don't know. What do I know, I'm 12 years old! But Mitch...are you sure you're okay?"

Mitch thought to himself. _He's right. YouTube's been the cause of all my stress._

"Jack..."

"Mitch..."

Jack hugged Mitch tightly. "Thank you."

Mitch smiled and for the first time since his teenage years, he felt loved. He felt relaxed. He felt like - he didn't have to impress anyone.

Mitch hugged Jack back, waved goodbye and entered Lachlan's car.

_How am I going to tell Lachlan? _Mitch thought.

"Lachlan..." Mitch started.

"Yeah man?"

"I think I want to quit YouTube..."

Lachlan was sipping on a lemonade while Mitch said this, and he did a spittake.

Meanwhile, Jerome got a cab into Sydney after all the hate. He had quit youtube, he lost his friends, and he had no other way to get out of this darkness except for the person who hated him - Mitch. He was going to fly out of Sydney and into Vancouver, Canada, then connect from there to St. Petersburg, Florida. From St. Petersburg, he'd get his stuff out of Ryan's house and move back with his parents in Newark, New Jersey.

"I can't believe this is happening..."

**Jerome and Mitch quit youtube and they each think that the other hates the other! Will they realize their mistakes and get together?**


	14. Not Going to Wait 17 Years for Him

**Sorry I didn't update yesterday **_**again**_**. I really hope this chapter will make it up to you. Thanks to KKKStories for the suggestion and My name does not matter for the review!**

_Day 7_

_Brisbane, Australia_

Mitch still missed Jerome. He looked at the last thing he would probably ever say to him, it was on twitter for everyone to see.

_I ****ing hate you!_

This was the end of Merome.

After that comment, the ASF fans went crazy. a portion of the current fans of Mitch left.

And even Adam, who completely loathed him for destroying Team Crafted, sided with Mitch.

Everyone had sides to pick - 60% of the fans stuck with Mitch, 30% of the fans stuck with Jerome, 9% of the fans left due to Mitch swearing, and 1% switch between the two.

It was still on his mind. _Should I quit YouTube?_

"Guys..." Mitch said to the rest of the Pack. "We need to talk."

Lachlan already knew. Preston, Vikk and Rob all turned their eyes, while Lachlan just shook his head.

"Ay ay ay." Lachlan said to himself.

_Day 6 (time zone change)_

_Vancouver, Canada_

Jerome was too depressed to even get off the plane. He had a connection to make and he didn't get off the plane.

He ended up being escorted.

_Should I quit YouTube?_

He looked at the comments of the last words Mitch and Jerome would ever exchange, the words Mitch said that had ended any chances of them making up.

_I ****ing hate you!_

Jerome looked at the comments, which mainly consisted of hate for Jerome.

_JEROME YOU BROKE HIM!_

_What ever happened to Mitch?_

_I haven't heard him swear in 3 years!_

_You're darude!_

_Go suck poop._

And Jerome cried again as he boarded his flight to St. Petersburg to get his stuff from Ryan's house and move back to Newark (not to be confused with New York).

_Brisbane, Australia_

"Mitch...are you sure you want to quit YouTube?" Preston asked.

"Yeah..." Mitch sighed. "It's just..."

"Jerome?" Rob asked.

"You get me Rob."

"You know, my family in England showed me this Indian movie once, because well my parents immigrated from India, and the movie was a romantic comedy. The ending almost ended up being sad. When the guy and the girl got into a fight, the girl left, and his parents told him how it took 17 years after they first met before they started to date and get married and well, have kids. And do you know what the guy said?" Vikk asked.

A dawn of realization came on Mitch. _Jerome._

"YouTube has broken me up with my best friend. And I'm not going to wait 17 years to see him again." Mitch said. He got the camera rolling upstairs in the guest room, and the rest of the guys remained quiet as Mitch did his goodbye vlog.

"Hey what's going on doods, it's Mitch, or BajanCanadian here, and I'm sorry to tell you this - you guys are really going to hate me after this - but I've decided - ugh, this is really hard for me - but - YouTube has ruined my personal life - I lost a lot of old friends, newer friends, and now I crossed the line - I miss my family and I miss Jerome, my best friend and my one true love. So...after further thinking...and the wise words of Vikram here, you guys know him as Vikk of course - I've decided to - ugh. Quit YouTube. I really love you guys so much and I hope you understand my decision. Well I guess this is it. In benja we trust, for bacca we must. Goodbye. I love you."

Mitch ended the recording and posted it. Vikk, Rob, Preston and Lachlan slowly entered the room.

"You okay buddy?" Preston asked.

"Lachlan? I'm sorry but I just - I just can't lose Jerome."

"We understand. How about this. How about - we'll come with you to get Jerome." Lachlan said.

"You'd do that - for me?"

"Yeah. We really love you Mitch. You're our brother." Vikk said.

"From other mothers!" Preston said.

Rob giggled. "Yeah. But we're still brothers."

_Day 7 (almost Day 8 due to it being close to Midnight at this time)_

_St. Petersburg, Florida_

Jerome knocked on the door. He saw Ryan.

"Ryan..."

"Hurry up and get out." Ryan said coldly as he threw Jerome's stuff at his face.

"OW!"

"Sorry man. I just was upset."

"I get it okay?"

"Did you hear Mitch quit YouTube?"

"No...this isn't real."

"This is real man. Look at his goodbye vlog."

Jerome saw the video. His eyes widened. He went to the hotel before he got onto his late-morning flight to Newark. And he couldn't sleep.

"As soon as I move in with my parents again - I'm going to quit YouTube." Jerome said.

_Day 8_

_Newark, New Jersey_

"Hey kid how you doing?" Jerome's dad said as Jerome re-entered the house of his parents in Newark.

But Jerome gave him the shush sign and as his mom came down the stairs, she stopped to listen to him.

"Hey everybody what's going on Jerome here and I'm sorry to tell you guys this if you're even watching this because, well, it's not really a secret - oh man this is about to get depressing - I really don't want to do this - but it's for the best - I just - I don't even - yeah, okay. I just - I have to quit YouTube. Mitch's video encouraged me to do so. Like him, I lost friends on the way, and our words and actions couldn't have been taken back when I stranded him during vacation for Adam. He's engaged, he's going to be a father, and Mitch is the one I really want now. That's all...I just...I'm sorry. But I can't go on like this. I know you guys love Mitch and the Pack and all, and that you all hate me, but I just want to say before I go, if you are watching this, that I love you all so much and I'm happy that those of you who stayed with me did, and I understand why the ones who didn't left (and I still love them too). Goodbye. I love you."

His mom and dad looked worried.

"So I'm guessing your trip to Australia didn't go well?"

"I went back and forth between the United States and Australia - I didn't know what I wanted. But now I know. And it's too late. I lost my true love."

"Alanna?"

"No. My real love. My best friend."

"Mitch?"

"Yeah."

"Jerome. Your friend Vikk once told us that you shouldn't waste time dwelling over your mistake after you've made it, and instead use the time to go fix it." Jerome's dad said.

"No. This isn't happening." Jerome said as he ran upstairs to cry.

_Day 7_

_Brisbane, Australia_

Mitch looked at Jerome's video as soon as he got up. He was curious on how Jerome was doing.

"He left YouTube? GUYS YOU HAVE TO SEE THIS!" Mitch yelled.

The Pack rushed upstairs.

"He moved back to Newark? He's quitting YouTube? HE HAS FEELINGS FOR YOU?" the Pack said at the same time in unison, excluding Mitch and Jerome.

"I think he's lying to the fans." Mitch said.

"Mitch. Stop losing hope. Look I believe in you, Rob believes in you, Vikk does, Lachlan, and your family - and Jerome especially. The moment you stop being the depressed will be the moment we smile genuinely. We've been forging fake smiles for the fans, and if you don't smile for reals, we can't." Preston said.

Mitch's eyes told them to smile when he didn't want to.

"We're not going to smile." Preston said.

"We're not?" Mitch asked.

"Unless you do - we're not." Preston said.

And Mitch smiled that moment. The Pack was happy again. Except on the inside, they still missed Jerome. All of them. But none more than the BajanCanadian himself. _Jerome_.

**And that was an extra special chapter filled with the Merome feels! The days are going to start going faster...and Mitch is going back to America soon to get Jerome back...and the fans are starting to miss the days when Mitch and Jerome recorded together...Zak, Team Crafted, weren't fixed. Will this be a history repeat?**


	15. I Did This For MEROME!

**Hey everyone it's mulzy here and here is the fifteenth chapter of the #Depression with #ThePack. And the Pack tries to get Jerome and Mitch to be friends (or something more soon) again. But we have a problem...**

_Day 8_

_Brisbane, Australia_

_Lachlan's House_

"What do you mean we can't get a refund?" Mitch yelled.

"Apparently the airline won't let us refund our cancelled tickets. So we can't buy new tickets to see Jerome. Vikk has to go back to England soon and Lachlan blew all his money on us when we came for our surprise visit..." Preston said.

"So I can't go see Jerome ever again?"

"There's still a way..." Rob said.

"What's the way?"

"We can Skype..."

"He deleted me from Skype."

"We can go back to YouTube, ask Jerome to come back and hope he sees it?"

"He quit YouTube as well, remember?"

"We can get one of his friends or his parents? And they can contact him?"

"You realize he refuses to contact anyone, right?"

"Call him?"

"Deleted him from the contacts."

"Send him a message?"

"I unsubscribed to him on YouTube, Twitter, Instagram and Snapchat."

"What can we do?"

"I know..."

_15 minutes later_

Rob posted a vlog asking for support on donations to get Mitch and Jerome back together...

Lachlan would stay in Australia because he lives there, Vikk would stay in Australia for one more week, and Mitch, Preston, and Rob would go back as soon as he gets enough donations to get a flight to Newark.

"So if you ship #Merome, please be kind enough to give us some donations so Mitch and Jerome can see each other again. Take care everyone, and goodbye." Rob said as the vlog ended.

"You did that for me?" Mitch asked.

"Hashtag Merome!" Rob, Preston, Vikk and Lachlan said together.

Mitch smiled.

_Day 9_

_Newark, New Jersey_

Jerome was alone. Jerome was crying. He went back on Twitter, Instagram and YouTube too. And the comments made Jerome get a tear in his eye.

_JEROME WE NEED YOU!_

_You stopped me from jumping off a cliff and now you're gone._

_People care about you!_

_Mitch loves you!_

_I love you!_

_Why?_

_I need you!_

_Everyone loves you!_

_This can't be happening..._

Jerome got a surge of inspiration from the comments.

_It's funny how you hated me before I left, but you need me now. I guess you don't realize you need something until it's gone._

Jerome posted it. And he thought of Mitch immediately.

_Mitch. I need you._

**Next chapter comes Mitch serenading Jerome...**


	16. Until the End

**Sorry for the long wait! To make up for it, I decided to ramble! **

**So first off, do you think it's likely Ian (SSundee) will join "the Pack" in the future, provided that "the Pack" doesn't get destroyed? I think the Pack will survive this time around, but the question is do you? And should Ian join?**

**I know for a fact Ian is still friends with Vikk, was against taking sides on the Mitch vs. Adam Team Crafted scenario, but mentioned he'd be up for joining Mitch's former **_**How To Minecraft**_** server back when it was a regular series, and Ian is still subscribed to Mitch and Jerome (I think), so I think it's not entirely out of the question.**

**I know Milu would want Adam to join the Pack :P**

**And finally, enjoy!**

**No POV**

_Day 10_

_Los Angeles, California_

Despite multiple torturous delays and a rather annoying backpain from the 15 hour coach flight from Brisbane, Mitch finally arrived back on U.S. soil.

_Jerome_, Mitch thought. _I have to get to him._

He started running through the huge, and busy, airport, but it was too busy for him.

Matt was going to meet him in Newark so Matt could film Mitch serenading Jerome, and Preston connected in Sydney to take a non-stop to Dallas from there. Rob was going to fly the next day to Montreal, stopping in Los Angeles.

Vikk would return to London in a week, and Lachlan would stay in Brisbane.

But, alas, Matt would have to wait. Because...

"Due to severe weather on the other half of the country, all flights to New York, Newark, Philadelphia, Boston, Chicago, Detroit, Montreal, Toronto, Bangor, Minneapolis, Milwaukee, and Vancouver are cancelled. We will rebook flying to one of these cities or anyone connecting thru these cities to another flight(s)."

Mitch groaned. He really didn't want to have to go to Jason and Quentin's because they moved out of the Team Crafted house the day before and now the house is covered in spiderwebs, and the new Team Crafted house had - _Team Crafted_, which renamed to _MinecraftBros_ recently.

_Adam. Ian. Ty. Seto._

Mitch groaned again. He couldn't afford a hotel. He got loads of donations, enough to get him a nonstop to the U.S. rather than having to connect in Sydney, and a connection to Newark, but that was it.

And although he could've afforded business class at least, he was saving his money for a first class flight back to Florida afterwards.

_I guess it's happening. Overnighting. With Adam._

"TAXI! 131 East 30th Street!" **(A/N: This is a real address, if the owners of that property ever read this, srry for using it, I just randomly came up with it :P)**

_2 hours later_

Mitch knocked on the door. After a chivalrous drive on Highway 405 and Highway 10 (due to Highway 105 & Highway 110 being closed for the night), and massive Los Angeles traffic, Mitch got there an hour and 30 minutes later than he intended to. And fudge, he was tired.

_1 minute earlier_

"Two hundred dollars."

"Oi, fish fish fish."

"What?"

"From my videos?"

"Oh right, my son watches you. You're Jerome right?"

"No I'm Mitch."

"Oh right I always get the two mixed up..."

"What does he think of me?"

"He's depressed because you left YouTube...he's had a tough life...you always put a smile on his face though. He's thinking of..." the taxi driver drifted off.

"I'm so sorry..."

"It's okay, it's not your fault."

"You know, I haven't heard those words in years. My favorite words right now..."

"Well, are you going to pay me or not?"

"Here."

_Present_

"It's probably Mitch." Ian said from inside.

Mitch felt his heart soar. How did Ian know?

"Hey..." Ian said to Mitch.

"Hi..." Mitch awkwardly said, with a sad smile on his face. "Uh, my flight got cancelled and I'm so freaking tired. Uh, would the guys be okay with me if I stayed the night?"

"Oh they know. Adam and Ty are okay with it as long as you don't make eye contact. They forgive you enough to record with you, but not to see you face to face."

"Oh..."

"Harvey's been holding up okay too. But he's planning on..." Ian drifted away.

"I'm so sorry. Why?"

"You were the one who ruined his career according to his fans. He came back fresh and was happy. Then you came back to his life, you quit, he sort of got depressed again and he almost died jumping off a building last night, but Ty caught him."

Mitch's eyes widened. "Harvey!"

Setosorcerer, aka Seto, was Harvey. Mitch ran over to the balcony to make sure Harvey/Seto hadn't done anything stupid...

"HARVEY DON'T!" Mitch yelled as he saw Harvey about to jump off the ledge. When Harvey heard him, he held onto the steel bar that seperated the balcony from a long, long, jump.

"Mitch?"

"Harvey!"

Harvey climbed back up and hugged Mitch. "You do care."

"If I didn't care, then would I have tried to save you?"

"You would've if you didn't care. You kicked me out of Team Crafted!"

"I'm so sorry Harvey."

"You know what, it all ends well now, because I'm in the MinecraftBros now and...you apologized. That's all I've been waiting for."

Mitch looked Seto in the eye and started crying into his shoulder, while Seto did the same.

Ty walked in to see Mitch and Seto hugging, and then Ty joined the hug. Mitch's heart warmed even more. Adam walked by and saw Mitch. Adam originally starting walking backwards away, but saw Ty and Seto. He felt reassured. Ian and Adam both walked together into an emotional group hug.

"There's three people who are missing..." Adam said.

"Jason and Quentin and..." Ian started.

Mitch knew where Ian was going with this. Mitch collapsed into Ian's arms.

_Day 10_

_Newark, New Jersey_

Jerome knew Matt was coming. He had no idea why. He missed Mitch more than ever though. He'd do anything to get him back. _Anything_.

"I should've been there for him instead of yelling at him...It's Zak, it's Adam, it's ASF, Team Crafted, _everything_. All over again. And this time, it was my best friend."

Jerome cried himself to sleep.

_The next day_

Jerome got into his morning clothes and began to eat his omelet.

"Morning Dad." Jerome said.

"How you doing champ?"

"Not great."

"Aw, I'm sorry kiddo. Hey, I bet you Mitch is on his way right now."

"He's not."

Jerome heard the doorbell. _Matt._

Jerome opened the door to see Matt with a camera filming, and behind him was...

Mitch holding a guitar, singing _Endstone_ with tears in his eyes.

"I know this song doesn't exactly fit our relationship, but, it's our song..." Mitch said. He stroked the guitar chords and began to sing his parody of Moondust. The Endstone Song. Their song.

_I'm crafting our home, on endstone, like alone, Minecrafter_

_Staring at you, from afar, in the end, the dragon's den_

_Still there's nothing, I wouldn't do, to trade places with you..._

_The sound of cannons roar, we scare tributes and run, to carry our love_

_In the endstone_

_We want to bash some skulls, until our axes dull, remember our love_

_To the endstone_

_We can't escape, from our fate, all alone, without my bro_

_The nightmares, of the time, I chopped you, that deathmatch..._

_Still there's nothing, I wouldn't do, to trade places with you..._

_The zombies chase we run, we scared this is not fun, we carry our love_

_To the endstone_

_We prep for launch right now, the dragon knew but how? Remember our love_

_In the endstone_

_It's time to get away, and start our new home, and I'm ready to take off with you_

_We're going far away, to the place of endstone_

_I'd give my life to trade places with you_

_The Ender Dragon roars, spits fire and then roars, remember our love_

_In the endstone_

_Don't want to be alone, not here without my bro, remember our love_

_In the endstone_

_Remember our love_

_In the endstone_

_Remember our live_

_In the endstone_

Jerome cried hearing that song and so did Mitch. They were crying, but they hugged anyways. They missed each other. They needed each other.

"Mitch I'm so sorry for not being for you when you needed me..."

"No I'm sorry that I ruined ASF and Team Crafted..."

Mitch and Jerome hugged again, crying in each other's arms. It was good for them to be together again. For reals.

Matt smiled at the two reuniting.

"I hope you enjoyed watching former youtubers Mitch and Jerome reunite, if you do, please smack that like button with your forehead, yes I know I'm stealing Mitch's outro, but yeah...click like, subscribe if you haven't already, and if you want to see more vlogs, then, let me know in the comments." Matt said.

Mitch and Jerome immediately thought of their former careers. _HacksourceFilms. Mitch's old channel he forgot about. ASF. Team Crafted. The Pack._

"So...what now?" Jerome asked himself.

**And this was a beautiful chapter...**


	17. The Pack - All Six Together, Plus One

**Tomorrow is the final chapter guys! If you want me to make a sequel, I might during the next hiatus on GF...**

**And now, comes the chapter of truth...we skip ahead to a month after the touching scene Mitch and Jerome shared.**

_1 month later_

Mitch waved goodbye at Ryan as he lugged his luggage away from Florida, into the taxi. Mitch's true love Jerome was waiting for him in Vancouver, Canada.

Woah woah woah, what? Let's rewind.

So after that touching scene, Mitch and Jerome returned to YouTube triumphantly, claiming that all the rough edges have disappeared and they announced their newfound relationship. Adam and Ty offered Mitch and Jerome to rejoin MinecraftBros, but Mitch and Jerome chose to stay in the Pack with Preston, Lachlan, Vikk and Rob.

Quickly afterwards, Lachlan and Vikk's living far from the continent started interfering with videos as ping, connection lines and static had interrupted and ended videos early. Also, the subscriber count for all 6 members of the Pack went down after that trip to Australia. So what did they do?

Mitch, Jerome, Lachlan, Preston, Vikk and Rob discussed moving into a house together and ending their current channels and instead starting fresh on YouTube with a channel named "ThePack" with all 6 of them co-owning the channel. The 6 agreed to vote on it, with everyone but Rob voting yes. Despite Rob voting no, Rob agreed to move in with the Pack and start fresh on YouTube.

The 6 made goodbye videos together and started redirecting everyone on their channels to a fresh new channel. "ThePack".

Mitch and Jerome also decided that the #ReviveASF tweets got too annoying, that they started playing other games apart from Minecraft just like they did in their ASF days. And now they swear in certain videos, but only in their non-Minecraft videos in which they say something like, "If you are under 16 years old, I would recommend waiting for the clean version of this exact video to come out because this is the unedited version with bad words."

The question was, where would they live? Mitch and Jerome lived in Florida with Ryan, Rob was in Montreal, Preston was in Dallas, Vikk in London, and Lachlan in Brisbane. Eventually, the 6 agreed to move out to Vancouver, Canada, which they all could reach in 2 flights or less.

And the 6 laid some ground rules so no repeats of Team Crafted would happen...not that it would. The strong bond and similarities of each other would prevent them from splitting up, hopefully. Not that they were worried.

Rob, Lachlan, Vikk and Preston sold their houses, while Mitch and Jerome gave the house back to Ryan and his girlfriend Kayla.

Lachlan and Vikk went to the new house first, followed by Rob. Jerome and Preston went together a day before Mitch.

_10 hours later_

After a long connection in Chicago, and a torturous drive across the border, Mitch arrived at his new home with his 4 best friends and his boyfriend.

He knocked on the door. And all 6 members were there to welcome him - wait, 6? Mitch was the 6th member, and there were supposed to be 5 members. Wait...why did the 6th guy look so familiar? I mean the other 5 he knew, but the 6th...did he know him?

"Hey Mitch..."

And then Mitch knew.

Mitch looked in shock at the familiar figure.

"IAN?"

"MITCH!"

"Ian joined the Pack! He moved from Los Angeles yesterday after MinecraftBros decided to look for fresh members, not including Ty, Adam, and Seto. Jason, Ryan and Quentin rejoined that team, and Mat also joined! Ian came to us after Ryan joined!" Preston explained.

The 7 had a group hug. A new member couldn't be too bad, right?

The 7 members of the Pack - Mitch, Jerome, Lachlan, Vikk, Preston, Rob, and now, Ian - unpacked and got their equipment out. Ian was going to keep his SSundee channel as a side channel (while the rest of the Pack stopped putting content on their old channels), and ThePack was ready for it's official launch.

"Are you ready for this?" Jerome asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Mitch said.

Jerome lightly kissed Mitch's cheeck and he blushed.

"I love you benj."

"I love you 2 bac."

"Guys it's starting!" Preston said.

"3, 2, 1." Jerome said as the camera started rolling.

"Hey what's going on doods, it's Mitch or BajanCanadian here with THE PACK for the official launch of our new channel with mainly Minecraft videos, and other games that YOU GUYS suggest! This is a channel that is technically a business, because we need to upgrade our facilities to make more entertaining content for you guys, so every view and like counts, and every subscriber counts. So please, make our experience of moving in together and our content magical by slapping that like button. And now time to introduce the members. We have Jerome, Lachlan, Preston (TBNRFrags), Vikk (Vikkstar123HD), Rob (Woofless), and our latest member, who transferred over from the MinecraftBros, welcome IAN SSUNDEE!"

"Yus I am here!" Ian said.

"We're glad your here buddy." Jerome said.

"So Ian, was Vikk the reason you joined the Pack?" Preston asked.

"Yeah."

"Aw dat's darude, what about the rest of us?" Lachlan joked.

"Yeah Ian." Rob did a funny fake cry and Ian smiled.

"So what are we doing today?" Vikk asked.

"Vikk you're the explainer!" Mitch yelled.

"GET HIM!" Jerome yelled. And Mitch, Jerome, Ian, Preston, Lachlan and Rob all tackled Vikk with pillows.

"Hey!"

The 7 members laughed.

"So we're doing Minecraft Lucky Blocks PVP, a 7v7 against MinecraftBros, aka Adam (SkyDoesMinecraft), Mat (NoochM), Ty (Deadlox), Seto (Setosorcerer), Jason (MinecraftUniverse), Quentin (HuskyMudkipz), and Ryan (xprmx13)! 15 lives each for all 14 of us, lucky block deaths count, and the last person standing wins for his team."

_20 minutes later_

Ian was slain by Mat, while the rest of the Pack beat the other members with no fatalities. Mat died last by Rob's diamond sword.

Mitch smiled as he saw his victory and his happiness be revived.

"Thank you guys for watching, hope you guys enjoyed, can we get 1,000 likes on our first Pack video, it would mean a lot to all of us, and uh, yus, I will talk to you doods later." Ian said.

"Take care everyone." Jerome said.

"BYE!" Mitch, Rob, Lachlan, Vikk and Preston yelled.

The 7 collapsed on the bed, tired but happy.

_3 hours later_

The subscriber count of ThePack channel went up from 0 to 1,000,000 in 3 hours...and the likes were at 7,000. And there were no dislikes for once. The 7 smiled. This is how things were meant to be.

**The final chapter is tomorrow, but what happens in it is up to you! :D**


	18. His Man, His Pack, His Life

**Here is the final chapter! I hope you enjoyed this series and if there's ever a hiatus, I'll do a sequel!**

**ENJOY!**

_1 month after Chapter 17's events_

ThePack became the fastest growing channel in history, getting 8,000,000 subscribers by the end of the day for the simple reason that apart from Ian, the members had stopped uploading to their old channels, and the Merome relationship was definitely a boost.

The house in Vancouver expanded to a huge mansion, and MinecraftBros went back to Team Crafted due to the unpopularity of the name-change.

ThePack and Team Crafted are discussing an official channel merge, and Adam and Alesa never did get married.

As for Mitch and Jerome? Well, Mitch proposed to him 2 minutes ago while serenading him with the Endstone Song. Mitch and Jerome's relationship has strengthened just from a single trip to the other side of the world.

And no one cared for the haters. Not anymore.

Would Mitch ever get depressed again? Sad maybe, but depressed? Hopefully not. I don't think.

Mitch has Jerome and the Pack - HIS pack - by his side.

#Merome #ThePack

**GG guys. I hope you enjoyed hits final chapter and a foreclosure to this story, and as for other ships like Viklan, Poofless, Skylox, et cetera, the main focus was Merome and also real-life events such as accusations of MItch being a gold-digger, and while the evidence is pointing toward true, I'm personally trying to find hope that he's actually not, hopefully.**

**Well, good bye guys this was a fun series.**


	19. Author's Note and Question

**Author's Note: Due to the next episode of GF being by the 9th of March **_**and**_** the popularity of this story, this story will have a sequel. But since I don't know what it'll be about, what ships there will be and what the plot is, I'm going to need help. I don't have a title either.**

**By the way, what ships do you want to see? I know Merome's definitely going to be in there, but what ship would you like to see besides Merome?**

**- Just Poofless (Preston + Rob)**

**- Just Viklan (Vikk + Lachlan)**

**- Poofless + Viklan**

**- Just Skylox (Adam + Ty)**

**- All of the above**

**- Pikk (Preston + Vikk)**

**- Voofless (Vikk + Rob)**

**- Rachlan (Rob + Lachlan)**

**- Laston (Lachlan + Preston)**

**- Pooch (Preston + Mat)**

**- Mob (Mat + Rob)**

**I know too many ships, but you guys vote!**

**Honestly, Skylox would be the harder one to write because I don't watch Adam or Ty's videos, but I do watch Nooch (Mat)'s occasionally, and of course I watch the entire #ThePack - and SSundee. But if you want Skylox I'll do Skylox. If you want Poofless, then that's what I'll do. Viklan? If you want.**

**Up to you, as I said.**

**- Mulzypops**


	20. ThePack & TeamCrafted Back For Moar Soon

**Here is the sequel to "The Depression" that has been widely requested. Plot:**

**Kenny and Choco join the Pack, and Team Crafted and the Pack are on good terms in real life, but constantly do Minecraft PVP against each other. But one huge promise to attend the big Mojang convention in Stockholm, Sweden, falls out with Ian's fear of heights, Kenny and Choco jetlagged from the trip over to Vancouver, Vikk having to go to India to take care of a sick relative, and finally Mitch and Jerome constantly having to deal with Team Crafted's proposals to bring the two into the team at the expense of the Pack having 2 less members (Mitch and Jerome). Also, Merome, Poofless, Vikklan and Skylox!**

**This will feature:**

**Mitch (The Pack)**

**Jerome (The Pack)**

**Preston (The Pack)**

**Vikk (The Pack)**

**Lachlan (The Pack)**

**Rob (The Pack)**

**Ian (Vikk's friend). Part of The Pack in the story.**

**Kenny (Preston's friend). Part of The Pack in the story.**

**Choco (Preston & Jerome's friend). Part of The Pack in the story.**

**Adam (Team Crafted)**

**Ty (Team Crafted)**

**Jason (Mitch and Jerome's friend). Part of Team Crafted in the story.**

**Quentin (Mitch and Jerome's friend). Part of Team Crafted in the story.**

**Harvey (Seto). Part of Team Crafted in the story. No longer as private as he used to be in this story. Still is somewhat, but not completely.**

**Noah (friends with all). Part of Team Crafted in the story.**

**Ryan (Mitch and Jerome's close friend). Part of Team Crafted in the story.**

**Nooch (Matt). Best friends with Mitch, Jerome, Preston and Rob. Part of Team Crafted in the story.**

**Ashley (friends with all except Mitch). Part of Team Crafted in the story.**

**#TeamCrafted #ThePack #Merome #Poofless #Vikklan #Skylox**

**COMING SOON**

**Title? You'll know when you see it...**


End file.
